Not Magic
by Pineapple246
Summary: When Hermione finds that Ron has cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson, and Draco finds her crying in the Head's common room, and when they are paired for together for their new class something magical happens or does it. I'm bad at summaries, just read the story its my first. Don't judge on the first few chapters, they get better.
1. Broken

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic. It takes place when all the Hogwarts students are repeating their 7th year because of the war. Fred or Lavander don't die, Hermione has been made head girl and Draco Malfoy has been made Head Boy**

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

"Come on Colin let's start going back to our dormitories, it's getting late and I have prefect duties in ten minutes" yawned I, as she checked my watch.

"Okay Hermione" replied an exhausted Colin Creevy. Tutoring him in potions was harder than finding Horcrux's and killing Voldemort, I thought. It was eight thirty and I had to do my Charms essay, and patrol the tower until 12. Being Head Girl had its pros and cons, and not having enough time for myself was defiantly a con. "Hermione, when are we meeting next?" Colin asked causing me to jump.

"Umm…" I thought maybe in 2 days or maybe tomorrow Colin needed as much help as he could get and with her extra class starting after the Christmas Holidays she didn't know how much time she could give him. "Tomorrow, no offense but you're going to need as much help as you can get" The two started walking back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Ron, I don't realize how stupid Hermione is, I can't believe people think of her as the smartest witch of our age" said a sly voice "even Crabbe and Goyle would have noticed." Then it hit me, Ron cheated on me with Pansy Parkinson. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"C-Colin can I borrow your camera tonight I th-think that it's part of my Muggle Studies assignment" I fibbed trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"Sure Hermione give it back to me once you're done," said Colin as he handed her that camera. "Well, I'll be on my way to bed now" leaving me heartbroken. People had told me Ron was cheating on me, but I just refused to believe it. Walking to the door that i heard Pansy's voice from, I quietly took a picture of Ron's arms around Pansy and vice versa. Their lips looked like they were trying to suck each other's faces off. _He never kissed me like that. First Lavender now Pansy, I can't believe I took that cheating prat back._ Running to the Head's dormitory I tried to keep from crying, I decided against going to the Gryffindor common rooms because Ginny and Harry would just ask me more questions. "Holy Head Harpies" I whispered to the statue of Helga Hufflepuff, and she let me in without a question. I sat there on the couch, not caring if Malfoy saw me and.

* * *

**A/N Please review, it motivates me to keep writing**


	2. Help

**A/N Sorry about all the grammer mistakes, I checked them like 4 times :) **

**Thanks to for reviewing it really means alot to me. **

**Please review it motivates me to write and I'm not going to update until I have at least 3 reviews**

**Draco's POV**

* * *

"Granger," I asked cautiously "are you crying". I walk over to the couch she's sitting on and look at her. _What am I supposed to do I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't show their feelings to anyone. _Then my attention turns to a piece of paper on the table. "Granger, is this why you're crying" I ask as sympathetically as a Malfoy is able to. Looking at the picture, more carefully this time, there was Weasel and Pansy. _What would Pansy be doing snogging Weasel in an abandoned classroom?_ "Granger wait here, I'll be back in a minute".

Running to my room I grab the list of House passwords. _Gryffindor where's Gryffindor's password? Ah ha! Fortis Leo _(brave lion). Running back though the common room where Hermione was still curled up crying, I run to the Gryffindor common room "Weaselette Potter," I called the she-Weasel.

"What do you want Malfoy" Weaselette snapped. The whole Gryffindor common room was now staring at me. _Great going now you say even one thing and you'll have to deal with the whole group of Gryffindors. _Mentally slapping myself I say, "Umm… it's about the prefects meeting, Granger sent me to get you and Potter" I fibbed unconvincingly.

Slowly they got up, and walked over; the rest of the Gryffindors went back to what they were doing before I arrived.

As soon as we walked out of the common room, Potter said "Okay, Malfoy now what do you really need. Hermione would never send you to get us, and if it was a 'Prefect thing' then you would have needed Parvati, Colin, Emily and Alex."

"Shut up Potter, just come on…. Well now that you asked it's about Hermione. She was in the common room when I walked in and… umm just see for your selves" I tried explaining, but it wasn't the easiest thing to explain. "Here, look at this it might have something to do with this," I held up the picture, "but she never answered when I asked her."

"Bloody hell, is this _Ron_ and _Pansy_" said Weaselette "Harry look where your best friend did at the 'library'" she said showing Potter the picture.

"Holy Head Harpies" I whispered to the statue not wanting Potter or Weaselette, who were now thinking of explanations to the pictures, to hear. _I don't care whether Granger wants revenge on Weasel, but I'm defiantly gonna get revenge on Pansy, I mean she won't even let me __talk__ to other girls. _"So… are you coming in or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Let's go Malfoy, and at least look like you care about Hermione, her heart's been broken by a cheating prat of a brother of mine." She warned, "Oh and Harry remind me to tell mum about this, she'll give Ron what he deserves, and Fred and George also." she added.

I rolled my eyes. They walked in and embraced Hermione in a big hug. Then Hermione turned from then and came to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you." she whispered before gently kissing my cheek.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about how short it is. I'll update as soon as I get 3 reviews. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer :)**


	3. Plans

**A/N: I'm actually quite disappointed that U couldn't get 3 reviews while other stories have like 50 and more :(. I decided that i would update because I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get any more reviews. This chapter is a little boring but it's essential to the plot of my story. **

**Ginny's POV **

* * *

Hermione walks back to me and Harry as I say, "Come on Malfoy, we're," I say pointing to Harry, Hermione and myself, "going to plan revenge on Ron for cheating on Mione and while we're at it we could easily plan revenge on Pansy."

Draco stood their looking dumbstruck. Harry looked shocked that I asked Malfoy to come. I put my hand on Hermione's back comfortingly and lead her to her room. Harry slowly started to follow. "So are you coming or not Malfoy," I asked laughing at the look on his face. He walked cautiously toward Hermione's room. We sat on her bed and thought of ideas for a long time, until we heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasely and Mr. Potter do you have any idea as to what time it is?" Professor McGonagall said, "Shouldn't you be patrolling the hallways at this hour. Only your routes are not being patrolled."

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped "Sorry Professor, it's my fault, we'll go and patrol this instant" _What time was it that Hermione and McGonagall are worried about prefects don't patrol until 9 and its only 10:30. Oh my god it's ten-thirty._

"Sorry Professor we're going right away" I said quickly grabbing Harry's arm and leaving. 'Meet us back here after out duties' I mouthed to Hermione and Malfoy, before leaving.

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

"So, Granger should we start going now" I say awkwardly walking to the door. _I wonder why Weaselette is being so nice to me all of a sudden. _Hermione followed me quietly. We patrolled silently. She mumbled the password so quietly that I was shocked the statue heard. "Granger, don't you think that you should change the password, I mean so that Weasel can't get in."

"Good idea, Malfoy, let's talk to Harry and Ginny and make a new password" Granger said walking toward her room. When I don't follow she says, "Malfoy, Ginny we would plan when we got back from patrolling, so if you want to come." she said softly.

I decided to follow. _These goodie-to-shoes-Gryffindors probably don't know plan revenge so I guess I'd better follow. I'd like to see Weasel embarrassed anyhow. _We walked into her room and sat back down on her bed.

"Hermione, do you have any butterbeer in your room I'm parched" said Scarhead. "Or maybe even some pumpkin juice" he added

"Ummm…no actually I don't but I do have some Gatorade" she replied. Weaselette and I looked at her lost. "Gatorade, a muggle drink, it comes in different flavors like, grape, and fruit punch" she explained when she saw our lost faces.

"Do you have lemon-lime Mione, that's my favorite" Harry exclaimed.

"Yup! That's my favorite too. Either of you want one?" Granger asked looking at Weaselette and me.

"Sure Mione, which one do you think I'll like" Weaselette said, the second part mostly to herself, as I nodded. I was dying of thirst, I was so relieved when Potter mentioned being thirsty.

Granger reached under her bed and pulled out two bottles of neon yellow liquid, one of red liquid and one of purple.

"Ginny this is fruit punch, you'll like it, and Malfoy this is grape, you'll probably like it." She said throwing me the purple bottle, Weaselette the red one and Potter one of the yellow ones. We sat and planned more, me barely speaking at all, and Weaselette talking most of the time. _These Gryffindor's can really plan revenge; I wonder why they weren't sorted into Slythrin?_

"Oh Harry, look at the time we should go and get a few hours of rest before tomorrow. Hermione we'll meet you back here tomorrow after prefect duties to do the first revenge, until then act like nothing happened" Weaselette said, pulling Potter though the door that led to the Gryffindor common rooms.

I got up and turned to leave when Granger said, "Malfoy wait"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I would have continued it but then it would have ended up twice the size I wanted it. I need some help coming up passwords for the head's common room, so if you can think of any please (puppy face) put them in a review or PM me. Please review (puppy face again). **


	4. Surprises

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, you have no idea how much that means to me. This chapter is a little longer. I'm still working on making them longer :). This chapter isn't the best but I promise the next ones going to be better. ****I know that I'm not the best writer, but please don't say that I'm a horrible author and this story, isn't worth continuing, it's my first and I think it's decent enough. I actually thinking about not uploading and just giving up. I just had to say that :)**

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked slightly annoyed.

"Umm… you know how it's thunderstorming right now," I said nervously "well I'm kinda scared of thunder, and usually when it thunderstorms I usually ask Ron to come and sleep with me, but I'm-"

"Get to your point Granger, I don't have all night" He interrupted

"Well can you sleep with me tonight, I won't tell anyone not even, Ginny or Harry, please" she said

"Fine Granger, but don't tell anyone." Malfoy agreed, throwing off his shirt and climbing into my bed. I go into the bathroom change into plaid sweatpants and an oversized shirt. CRASH. I jump and quickly climbing into my bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_Its thunderstorming, I wonder if Hermione's alright, she usually comes and gets me. I should really go and check on her. _I throw a shirt on and grab my wand off my bedside table, and leave the dorm room quietly, and leave the Gryffindor common room. "Lumos" I whisper lighting the tip of my wand, walking toward the Head Common room. _I wonder where Harry and Ginny went; Seamus said that Malfoy called them for some Prefect thing, and then they probably went to do their Prefect duties. I'm glad me and Pansy left that class room before 8 o'clock, I think someone saw me and Pansy today. This is getting risky, I'm gonna break up with Hermione soon; she's nothing at all like Pansy. _"Holy Head Harpies" I whisper getting in to the common room, and walking towards the Head Girl's room.

"Hermione, are you in here," I whisper, not wanting to scare her. I wait for and answer, then finally decide to walk in. _I did walk into the right room right? _"Hermione," I yell waking up both Hermione and Malfoy, "What's _he_ doing in your bed. You're not sleeping with him are you, you… you cheater." I stutter

"Ron it's not what it looks like, Harry, Ginny, Malfoy and I had Prefect things to do and it was late so I asked Malfoy to sleep here." Hermione said angrily "And you out of all people can't call me a cheater, because I didn't cheat, you did. Don't try denying it I saw you in that room with Pansy. Everyone told me you were cheating on me, but I didn't believe them you know why because I thought you loved me" she said now yelling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mione. You know I wouldn't cheat on you. And by the way why was Malfoy in your bed? Whenever I sleep here you turn that chair into a bed and make me sleep there, I never sleep on the bed with you then why did Malfoy?" I yell at her. The first part was a lie and I knew that, but this wasn't the way I wanted to break up with her.

"I asked Malfoy if he would sleep here, and he said yes, then I went to change in the bathroom and by the time I got back he was already asleep in my bed, and I didn't want to wake him up so I just climbed in and went to sleep" she explained to me as if explaining to a little kid.

"Sure I believe you, Malfoy what curse do you have her under, Mione wouldn't do that, or say that. You have her under the Imperius don't you Malfoy." I yelled at him.

"Weasel leave me out of this, Granger isn't under any curse, and I would never sleep with her, so if you don't mind I'll be off to my room and getting some sleep" he yelled, and left.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_I should go and get Weaselette and Scarhead. I'll just use the_ _passage through my room. _I went to the secrete door that let me visit any dorm I choose. Opening the door I walk out into Gryffindor common room. Finding the stairs that lead to the dormitories I trip over a book, _Basic Charms and Spells for Beginners,__ which stupid first year left their book lying in the middle of the floor_. I see Weaselette's dormitory first and walk in. _Thank god their all sleeping, now which one's is Weaselette's. Aha there she is. _I walk over to her bed and shake her gently, not wanting her to scream and wake the rest of the girls. "Weaselette, your brother, is in Granger's room and arguing with Granger" I whispered

"Merlin Malfoy, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be trying to defend Hermione, instead of coming and getting me, come on lets go and get Harry." She said a whisper, before hurrying out of the dorm and to Potter's room. _Gryffindor drama is even worse than Slytherin drama; it's what 3 in the morning and their arguing. Everyone in Slytherin likes a good night's sleep. _I walked with Weaselette into Potter's room and woke Potter up; he was a lot easier to wake up than Weaselette.

"Is that them Malfoy," Potter said sleepily. _Man their loud, lucky a teacher hasn't walked by here_. "Siliencio" he muttered, putting a silencing charm there.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Ronald Weasely, what in Merlin's name are you doing" I say as we walk in. Hermione was struggling to leave Ron's arms, which were wrapped around her waist. He was trying to kiss her, against her will even after, everyone knew what happened.

"Expelliarmus, Stupefy" yelled Harry at the sight of this. All three of us rushed to Hermione's side. "What happened to Hermione, Malfoy?" He asked.

"Well what happened was that, we were sleeping and Weasel came in and was surprised to see me in Hermione's room so he yelled and woke us both up. Then he accused Hermione of cheating on him and sleeping with me then he accused me of putting her under the Imperius and making her sleep with me. After that I left to come and get you, mostly because I didn't want to mess up you're plans." He answered honestly.

"Okay, so first of all we should change the password only something we know, you, me, Harry and Hermione, then we should drag him out and put him in his own bed then, we can deal with the rest tomorrow, and by the way don't call me Weaselette, it's really irritating, call me Ginny." I say.

"So what should the new password be, how about Wingardium Leviosa?" Harry suggested

"That'll work temporarily, until we think of a new one" I say. "Harry, Malfoy can you two take Ron to his bed." I add rolling my eyes. Harry and Malfoy pick him up and take him out the door. "Hermione are you okay, for real I mean. Did Ron hurt you, because if he did, don't worry, mum will hear about this she thinks of you like her second daughter and me and Harry are on your side, even if he is my brother" I say trying to comfort her. "Go to sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow kay." I say as Malfoy and Harry walk back in.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Malfoy you can go, it's not thunderstorming anymore" I say, climb into my bed and quickly fall asleep.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what are you doing still in bed, it's almost six thirty, and classes start in half an hour. I don't care that we have a free period first period, you still have to go to breakfast wake up" the voice of the youngest Weasely woke me up. I groan before sitting up in my bed and yawning.

"Go away Ginny, I'm tired I probably got two hours of sleep" I complained, "I look a mess and… and I want to sleep." Ginny pulls me out of bed and mutter's a glamour charm, making me look, well like me, then dresses me with a dressing spell, before pulling me out of my room down the Head Hallway and to the Great Hall.

"Morning Hermione, did Ginny pull you out of bed, and drag you here too?" asked Harry as I sat down in between him and Ginny.

"Yup, she literately dragged me out of bed, dressed me and brought me here. So are we still meeting in my room after Prefect duties? Oh-yeah I changed the password, and Ron doesn't know about it-" I started

"I don't know about what," Ron asks, almost oblivious to what happened the night before. "No, really guys what don't I know. I want to know." He asks us.

"Sorry Ron, McGonagall made us swear that we wouldn't tell you, it's really not that important though" I answer quickly, almost too quickly.

McGonagall steps up to her podium and clears her thought, signaling us to sit down and listen to what he has to say. "Good morning, I hope you all slept well. As I said, due to requests from several parents, we are starting a new class here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, parenting classes. I have found a professor that will teach that class. Please welcome Professor Wilson" she said as a tall witch, with long brunette hair and, blue eyes stood. "As a reminder all seventh years, and repeat seventh year students are required to take it. Your first class will be today and will replace your free period during first period. You will meet here." The elder witch said before continuing breakfast.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"So you were saying before the announcement mate," I say

"Oh-yeah, I was saying you look dead, did you sleep at all, last night?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah for maybe 2 hours, I have to tell you something. You know how I've had a crush on Granger, well she's going to break up with Weasel today, and I'm going to break up with Pansy, not that she'll realize it, that slut" I say smiling.

"Well you should really do a glamour charm, and how exactly do you know this? I mean you and the Golden Trio aren't exactly best mates, so they're not going to run up to you and tell you"

"Come on lets go to my room, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but that's why I'm in Slytherin" I smirk. Blaise and I go to my room and I tell him everything, from when I found Granger crying on the couch to up till this morning.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I'll update soon, I promise, the next chapter is when they do part of the revenge they have planned. I don't know what to name this chapter, please suggest some names, until then I'll call this Chapter Four. Please Review :)**


	5. A Change In Plans

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that review and sent in names for the previous chapter. I am going to call it 'Surprises'. I'm not sure what to name this chapter either so send in your suggestions! (puppy face) I told you guy's I would update soon, summer school is over and I have a lot of free time now so I'll update faster. Don't get mad at me at the end of the chapter. **

**Blaise's POV**

* * *

"So, the Dream Team and Weaselette are being civil to you because you told them about Weasel and Pansy" I replied amused. "Well let's get going or we're going to be late for parenting class, but first we have to stop by the owelry, I have to owl a letter to Sna- I mean my um-mother" I lied. _Snape's helping Professor Wilson, so what if Draco and Granger are paired together, I'll owl him that before we leave._ "Draco, can I use that" I say signaling to the secrete door, "to get my letter. Meet me by the owelry.

"Okay" Draco replies opening the door and letting me though.

I walk into my room and take out a quill and parchment and write a quick note to Snape.

_Professor Snape, _

_Can you pair up Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, for the Parenting Class project? Yes, I know about the project, and I'll tell you why during class on Friday."_

_Blaise Zabini_

I read over the letter, making sure it makes sense, before walking down to the owelry. _ I hope Snape gets the owl in time. _We walk back inside, and to the Great Hall. _Just in time, we have two minutes to catch our breath before class starts, who even requested Parenting Classes? _ Inside the Great Hall the House tables, have been taken away and replaced by desks, in groups, with folded pieces of paper on them. The teacher's table has been replaced to look like a stage. Professor Wilson isn't here yet. "Look over at the Gryffindor's" I say glancing at Granger, Weaselette, one of the Patil twins _I can never tell them apart _and the Brown girl.

"Of course their happy, their Gryffindor's" Draco replies with a what's-wrong-with-you-that's- so-obvious tone. "I wonder what we even have to do in this class any way. They didn't even put a description in our schedule."

"Class, settle down now" say, Professor Wilson _That's one pretty professor, I think she's part veela._ "Now if you all will, stand with your houses, Gryffindor by the east wall, Slytherin by the west wall Hufflepuff by the north wall and Ravenclaw by the south wall. Now we will pick groups using this" she uncovered a, dark and rusty Goblet, "it's called the Goblet of Fortuitae, it will randomly pick groups of two witches and two wizards, they will be your 'family' for this class." She continued on and picked out groups of wizards and witches. "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy you are group five" she said. I smirked at Draco giving him the, guess-what-your-spending-the-rest-of-the-year-with-Gryffindors's look. I got paired with, The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die, a Patil twin _I think her name is Parvati _and Loony Lovegood.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_I can't believe I'm paired with Malfoy; at least the rest of my group is good. _Ginny pulls me in for a hug.

"Mione, we're paired for the class!" she said, excitedly. _How does she get all this energy, I mean we were up basically all night yesterday. _

"Hey what about me, I'm in your group as well" said Neville a mock hurt expression on his face. If the war changed anyone then it was Neville. He spoke more now, he wasn't afraid, and because he killed Nagini made him well known. He was no longer ashamed to be is parents, son and they were proud of him. He was outgoing, and more relaxed.

"You too Neville" I said with a smile, looking over at Ginny I nodded _one…two… three… go _we attack Neville in a bear hug.

"Now that you are sorted into your groups, please sit down at your assigned tables. All you have to do is find your name on the white cards," Professor Wilson said. Neville, Ginny, and I started looking for our table; Malfoy was already there, sitting with the trademark Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. _Ugh… I have to sit next to him. _Ginny and Neville, shoot me sympathetic looks. "The person you are sitting next to is your partners" _I groan inwardly, _"you will be parenting with them. What will happen is two of you will be the children while the other two will be the parents. You will be given a 'house' which consists of a sitting room, a bedroom for the parents, a bedroom for each child, a kitchen, and a bathroom. You are required to cook for your children, bathe them and do everything parents do. This class is eighteen weeks long, but you will only be graded on nine weeks, the nine weeks where you are the parents. The locations of your houses will be on the back of the parchment with your name, along with the password. And one more thing, you can't leave your child with someone not in this class." She finished.

"Oh Merlin, our house is behind the portrait of Sir Cadogan, Mione, Neville, remember him" Ginny shuddered.

"What is it, a bunch of Gryffindor's afraid of a portrait" Malfoy laughed.

"No Malfoy, more like annoyed, remember in our third year, when Sirius Black came into the Castle and ripped the portrait of the Fat Lady, well it was replaced with him, he changed the password every day, challenged us to duels every time we either left of entered the common room, shouted dueling tips at us every time we ignored him and well you get the point" I explained, but Malfoy just laughed. "Well we might as well get going." We walk out of the Great Hall, through the Divination hallway (the one where Firenze taught), up the stairs and though the Charms corridor, to the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Are you the squire's that are going to live here? Professor Wilson, told me to tell you that, you have the day off to get used to your house, but you must drink the potion before you go to sleep." He said proudly, we nodded and Ginny said the password, and we walked in. The house was beautiful, even Malfoy had to admit. In the sitting room there were big, soft, brown couches, a mahogany table, and a bookshelf. There were two mahogany desks, with matching chairs. Next to it was a kitchen, where everything was made of stainless steel or granite. There was an Island surrounded by 4 chairs. The bedrooms were the size of classrooms and the bathroom was huge with, different kinds of soaps, and scented oils.

"Do you guys want to take the potion now or later?" Neville asks

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Let's take them later." I say. "Mione, Malfoy lets go and find Harry, we need to write the letter's now, before Ron, and Pansy become babies" I say. We go and find Harry who was thinking the same thing. We go into our house along with Zabini, who Malfoy said knew already because he told him. We included him in the plan, and Neville would understand, and keep it a secret.

"Okay, Ginny, you have to write to Molly, and Ron. Malfoy and Zabini, you have to write to Parkinson, Mione, you have to write to Ron, and send the picture. I'm going to write to Ron too." Harry directed since this was his plan. We wrote in silence. I was the first one to finish, at least writing the one to Mum.

_Mum, _

_It's Ginny; I have to tell you something. Ron cheated on Hermione, with the Slytherin Slut Pansy Parkinson. We saw them in a room together, Me, Harry, and Mione. Hermione is devastated. Just thought I'd let you know what Ron does, when he goes 'to the library, to study for a potions test' _

_Love Ginny _

Hermione finished next. She showed me her letter:

_Ron,_

_How could you do this to me? Everyone told me you were cheating on me, but I didn't believe them. Now I have proof, the picture that I took. It's over Ron, and don't think I'm writing saying this in a letter because I can't face you. Trust me, if I could come and a punch you like I did to Malfoy third year I would, but I don't want to lose my Head Girl status, so I won't._

_Hermione Granger_

Malfoy's letter was a lot like Mione's letter, except for a few parts, which were more Malfoy's. Harry's letter was simple and to the point, saying basically that Hermione was like a sister to him, and this was the second time, he broke her heart, and that they weren't friends any more. My letter to Ron was basically the same as Harry's accept a little harsher; he was my brother after all. Zabini's letter was almost word for word like Harry's. We walked down to the Owelry together and sent our letters, making sure to let the owls know to send them immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't get mad at me about the ending, it'll be cleared up in the next chapter. So what did you think about their revenge? Not what you expected right, but don't worry that's not all of it. I'm planning to update again on Friday, but if I get at least ten reviews for this chapter, I'll update sooner. Please review (puppy face)  
**


	6. Letters

**A/N: It's Friday, so I'm uploading. This is the longest chapter, so far. I am calling the previous chapter, A Change in Plans. Thanks to _DramioneFan120 _and _BrightestWitchOfHerAge16_ for reviewing. Just and FYI reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update faster, so if you want me to update faster then take a minute to write a review. **

**Ron's POV**

* * *

_Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ginny? I haven't seen them since this morning. I think I'll tell Hermione today, the longer I wait, the more she'll be angry. At least Harry and Ginny will protect me if she decides to attack me with those birds again. _"Hey Luna," I call the blonde witch who just appeared, "have you seen Harry, Hermione, or Ginny?" I ask, catching up to her.

"No I haven't, they went off with Blaise, and Malfoy a while ago, but you're welcome to come and look for Nargles with me." The witch replied in her dreamy voice.

"Sure Luna, I'll come with you," I say not wanting to hurt her feelings. We walked until the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Luna handed me glasses, but I had no idea what to do with them or Nargles looked like. "Umm… Luna, what exactly do Nargles look like" I ask as an owl flew by and dropped a letter in my hands. "Wait a minute, this is from Hermione" I tell Luna opening the letter, and read it silently, noticing Luna reading over my shoulder I ask . "Luna, do you think she means it?" I ask.

"I think she means it, if you did cheat on her, like she said, she has a right to be angry." She said softly. "Ron, did you cheat on her?" she asked.

"Umm…," I said, _could I tell Luna, she wouldn't know or care, would she? I'll tell her, its Luna how bad could she be. _"Yeah I did, with Pansy Parkinson" I say sheepishly.

"Ron, I didn't think you actually would, I thought she saw someone using Polyjuice Potion. I normally wouldn't do this but Hermione, is one of my friends. Avifors Avis" she says, conjuring birds and attacking me with them like Hermione did in our sixth year. _Luna too, ugh what with girls and that spell. _

"Luna, you too, Hermione did that to me in our sixth year." I said trying to defend myself from the birds.

"Sorry Ron, Hermione is one of my friends, and I'm sure what you did to her hurt her, I thought you were my friend too, but friends don't hurt each other's friends" the blonde witch said in very Un-Luna-is way, before turning around and walking back towards the castle. _Would Harry and Ginny act like this too, when they found out? Of course not, Harry is my best friend, sure he'll be mad at me, but he won't attack me, and Ginny, sure Hermione was her best friend, but I'm her brother, she won't do anything. _Another owl flew and dropped a letter in my hands, this time from Harry.

* * *

_Ron,_

_How could you do this to Hermione and with Pansy too? I thought you were my best friend? Friends don't hurt each other's family, Hermione is my sister, and she is devastated. How would you like it if I cheated on Ginny? If Hermione wasn't crying right now then I probably would send bird at you like she did, when you went out with Lavender. Don't consider me to be any more than an acquaintance to you now. I'll still come over during the holidays' so don't tell Molly otherwise, but from now on I'm coming as Ginny's boyfriend, not as you best friend. This is what the second time you left her, and this time I'm sure she's not going to come back. If you hurt her again, you'll be sorry._

_-Harry_

* * *

_So that's where Harry and Ginny are, but why are they with Zabini and Malfoy? Luna said they left with Zabini and Malfoy, I don't think that they would hang out with them even if they are mad at me, but then again I didn't think that Harry would abandon me either. I wonder what Ginny's going to think_. Another owl dropped a letter in my hands, this was from Ginny.

* * *

_Ronald Weasely, _

_What is Merlin's name is long with you. You're my brother, so I can't exactly not make you my brother, but Hermione is more than a best friend, she is my sister, okay Ron. I can't believe you would do that to my sister. You're lucky she's crying, or else you'd be at the receiving end of my Bat-Bogey Hex right now. Don't even talk to me, Ron. If you really wanted to talk to me you never would have cheated on Hermione, especially with a Slytherin. _

_-Ginny_

* * *

_So Ginny's mad at me too. Great I've lost my best friend, and my sister. _I stormed back to the castle, passing Hagrid's Hut, and ignoring him when he called me. I walked to Hermione's 'house' and knocked on the door, right before Pansy walk up.

"Why are you here, I thought you didn't like Malfoy anymore?" I ask her, jealously flooding my voice.

"I don't but, I got this letter from him and this from Blaise, apparently they saw us together. You should break up with Granger." she explained holding up two letters, they looked a lot like mine.

"I got letters like that too, and now Harry, Ginny and Luna won't talk to me, Hermione broke up with me already so I'm all yours now, love.." I say wrapping my arm around her waist and lightly kissing her forehead. The door opens, it's Hermione, she slams the door in our face. I knock again.

"What do you want, Ron," Ginny answers, "didn't hurt Mione enough, now leave, before I hex you" she growled. "And Pansy, Malfoy and Zabini say they don't want to talk to you." She shut the door.

"Hey Neville," I say gloomily before walking away.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_Why does he always hurt me, first with Lavender, then when he left us in the forest, and then now- _"Who was it Hermione?" Harry asked, interrupting my thoughts as I come back into view. We had walked back from the Owelry, and sat down in the sitting room of my 'house'

"It was Ron," I say, "He was there wi-with Pansy, a-and, he was snogging her" I said before, collapsing and crying into Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay Hermione, everything will be alright. He's a git. He can't hurt you anymore. None of us here ever thought Ron would do that." Harry said comfortingly. There was another knock on the door. This time Ginny got up to go to the door.

"Hey, Weaselette- I mean Ginny, tell Pansy that we don't want to see want to see her or talk to her either." Zabini called. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked a few steps before Malfoy added "and tell her that I honestly never cared about her, and I don't care that she cheated." Ginny went and opened the portrait. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but Ginny seemed annoyed. We heard another knock on the door.

"RON I TOLD- oh it's you Neville" We heard the first part clearly. She back with a startled looking Neville. "Sorry Neville, I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought it was Ron" she said apologetically. Neville nodded. "It's okay Gin"

"What's everyone doing here? Neville asks, looking at everyone, before walking over to and sitting next to Luna.

"It's a long story, but basically, what happened was that Ron, cheated on Hermione, with Pansy, Malfoy found her crying and got me and Harry, and then told Zabini, Luna was with Ron when we sent him a letter from Hermione, attacked him with birds and came here, then Ron had the nerve to come here and snog Pansy, then when Hermione, closes the door on him, he knocks, then I told him to leave, and I guess he left, then when you knocked I thought it was Ron and yelled at you." Ginny explained. I sniffled slightly. _Hermione Granger, get over the git. He obviously wasn't worth your time if he cheated on you, especially with a girl you hated. Move on, at least now you can be with someone who actually cares about you. Ron is a git, and you were going to break up with him anyway, now you have a reason. You know you stopped feeling things for him a while ago._

"Don't worry Granger, Weasely will get what he deserves, Pansy never stays with someone for that long, oh and by the way call me Blaise, not Zabini, friends don't call each other by their last names." He says _I didn't know Slytherin, and Death Eaters' had hearts and could care, and were capable having friends._

"Honestly, I don't care much that he cheated on me, I'm mad that that I didn't believe Lavender and Parvati when they told me that he was cheating on me, and that I wasted my time on a self-centered git. I was going to break up with him either way. I stopped feeling things for him a while ago, actually." I said, a hesitant smile appearing on my face.

"Potter, Lovegood-"

"It's Harry and Luna, Blaise, remember 'friends don't call each other by their last names." Harry teased. Everyone laughed

"Okay, _Harry, _and _Luna_" Blaise exaggerated, "let's go back to our house, it's almost time for dinner and we have to cook from now on." He said leaving Ginny, Malfoy, Neville, and me.

* * *

When they left we walked toward the mini kitchen. The cupboards were filled with flour, sugra, spices, but not any actuall food, and there was a cookbook on the counter with a note saying that all that this cook book would help you prepare food.

"Okay, who know how to cook?" Malfoy asks. Ginny and I nod while Neville walks back.

"Ginny and I will cook, you two can clean." I say,seeing as neither one of them can cook. The wizards leave. We prepare steak and potatoes. We put it out at the table, finding Neville and Malfoy chatting like they've known each other for years, instead of hours.

"This looks good guys," Neville says, and Malfoy nods in agreement. We eat talking about, Quidditch and Classes, and about this class. As soon as we finish, me and Ginny walk off to the sitting room. We sit and talk while; Neville and Malfoy do the dishes. When and they return a letter appears along with four bottles.

I walk over and pick up the letter.

* * *

_To Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Miss, Weasely and Mr. Longbottom_

_I hope you find your 'house' comfortable,as they will be your where you live until the rest of the year. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, as long as you are you 18 year old you will have your head duties to take care of. Miss Weasely the same for you. The potions have your names on them, two of you will be turning into toddlers until the end middle of the second term. Then you will switch. Miss Granger, you will no longer have to worry about tutoring Mr. Creevy. The two of you that are not toddlers, will be their parents. They will have no memorys of what you do together, and they will call you Mummy and Daddy, do not tell them to call you by your first names. You will be graded on the condition of your house, and how well you take care of your children. Good luck._

_Professor Wilson_

We found our bottles and drank them.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think I'm dying to know. I'm not sure whether to have Hermione and Malfoy change into toddlers first or Ginny and Neville. Let me know which one you guys want, I have ideas for both but I'm not sure which one will end up better so tell me. Now go and push that review button and tell me what you think. (PUPPY FACE) PLEASE. **


	7. Toddlers

**A/N: Wow it's been a while, almost a week. I might not update as often for a while, I'm going to be busy. Well more people wanted, Hermione and Draco to change so that's what I did. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I'm almost at 20 reviews and that's going to be my goal for this chapter. I'm going to take a moment to respond to all of you that reviewed**

**_BowTiesRCo0l:_ Thanks :)**

**_BrightestWitchOfHerAge16:_Thanks :)  
**

**_Amusant:_Thanks! I have something like that planned in the future, you'll just have to keep on reading.  
**

**_DramioneFan120:_Thanks :)  
**

**_LittleMissEverything2099:_ Thanks so so so much :)  
**

* * *

"Mummy, are you okay" a four year old Hermione asked me looking quite worried. _Oh Merlin, I have to take care of Hermione and Malfoy- well since I'm his 'mother'- Draco for the next nine weeks. I have no idea how Draco was as a little kid but, Mrs. Granger told me Hermione was the brattiest little girl ever._

"No sweetie nothing bad is going to happen, I was just a little shocked that's all." I say looking for the toddler Draco. "Neville have you seen Malfoy- I mean Draco." I as Neville walks in with a three year old Malfoy, who was struggling to get out of his reach. He let Draco go. "What happened to him?" I ask.

"He," Neville says, nodding toward Draco, and putting him down "got ahold of my wand, and tried hexing me. He's just like the Malfoy we know stupid ferret." Neville says laughing.

"Neville don't say that, he's an innocent child, how bad could he be," I say as a hear Hermione crying, "Come on let's see what happened." Running to Draco's room I see her crying on her bed, with a proud looking Draco next to her. She was petting her bushy hair.

"Hermione, why are you crying," I ask her softly.

"Draco pulled my hair, and he said my hair wasn't pretty. I want pretty hair like yours mummy, I don't like my hair" she wailed. _Great Merlin they're just like the teenaged Hermione and Draco always arguing. _

"Draco come here a minute please," I say as he walks over. Neville is trying to convince Hermione that her hair is not ugly. "Did you pull Hermione's hair?"

"Yes, bu-"

"No buts, that was very rude-"

"But Mummy-"

"No buts Draco, Herm-"

"Gin how about I take care of Draco and you take care of Hermione, she won't listen to me and he won't let you talk."

"Okay,have fun trying to getting him to listen" I say annoyed at the fact that I couldn't get a three year old to listen to me. I pick Hermione up and rest her on my hip and take her into her room. "Hermione, your hair isn't ugly; it will be prettier than my hair one day." _Hermione has really nice hair now- or before she changed into a toddler. It's no longer the bushy mess that is now, or when she was a kid. Wait what I'm confused, what's now and what's before when she was a toddler, or when she was a teenager._ When I was little my hair was uglier than yours" I say soothingly. I take her and walk her to her own room.

* * *

**Neville's POV**

"Draco did you pull your sister's hair, and call it ugly" I ask. _Wow I sound like Grandmother, when she used to yell at me._

"Yes, but it was only because her hair was in my way," He started crying. I pulled him up into my lap, and held him until she stopped crying. "Sorry he whisperedy

"It's okay Draco, come on let's go and apologize to her." I say putting him down and taking his hand and leading him to Hermione's room.

Hermione saw us walking in and turned around. "Hermione I'm sorry, I pulled you hair, and it's not ugly" Draco says, nicely. _Is this what I think it is, a Malfoy apologizing to a muggle-born witch. I never thought I'd live to see this day. _

"It's okay Draco, one day, I'll really pretty hair like Mummy." Hermione says, hugging him.

"Hermione, Draco time for bed," Ginny says. "Go and change into your pajamas' and I'll come tuck you in, in a second." Ginny says. They leave for their rooms.

"Neville, I have to leave for prefect duties in fifteen minute, can you stay at home and watch them for a few hours. It won't be too bad they'll be asleep. "Ginny asks me.

I laugh, "Really Gin, can't you trust me with two sleeping toddlers' for a few hours. I see how much you trust me," I say with a mock hurt face.

"If they were two normal toddlers I would trust anyone even Fred, George, and Lee, but this is Hermione and Draco." Ginny laughed before walking into Draco's room.

"Good night sweetie, sweet dreams" she says to Draco, who is already fast asleep. She kissed his hair, before walking to Hermione's room. "Hermione, come on, you have to go to bed now. Tomorrow is a busy day." Ginny says, Hermione ignored her, and continued looking at the book she was looking at _Of course Hermione reading, reading that's it. That's how I'll try and get her to sleep_. "If, you got to sleep now then, we'll go to the library," she tried. Hermione climbed into bed. "Good night," Hermione told Ginny climbing into bed. Ginny started laughing. "Tomorrow when I' m done with my classes I'll take you to the library, but right now you have to promise me that you will go to bed and _stay asleep. _I have to go and do something right now but Neville is in the sitting room, he'll be watching you." I say with a warning tone in my voice, but

I'm sitting on the couch doing my Charms essay, when Ginny walks in and sits down next to me sighing. "Who knew, Hermione, loved books and reading when she was four? She refused to go to sleep until I said I would take her to the library tomorrow and I have to go for Prefect routes, I might be in a little later than usual, since we got new routes." She says looking at her watch. "Make sure Hermione is sleeping," she tells me as she as she leaves. I go back to doing my charms homework.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

_Merlin Mione is a stubborn four year old. I hope Malfoy and Hermione learn to get along soon. I wonder what the new prefect routes are, I'll just go and check in the Prefects common room. _I walk out of my 'house', and to the prefects common room. I pass Blaise on the way.

"Hey, Ginny your going the wrong way"

"What are you talking about, Blaise?"

"There are new prefect routes, since half our year are toddlers, there are new prefect routes"

"I know that but how do you know my route"

"Because, your my new partner, and our route is the in the Potions halway, Great Hall, and Firenze's hallway"

"Oh, okay, lets get this over with, Blaise, you knew Malfoy when he was litte right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I know nothing about him, and Hermione and him get into fights every other second, just like in real life."

"That's Draco for you. Just to let you know don't take him into a store, he'll want to get everything there," he laughs

"Thanks I'll remember that one" I laugh. We continue patrolling until one o'clock when. I walk back to my room and pack my bag for the next day, before going to my room. _What's Neville doing in my bed? Oh yeah we have to share a bed, I think I'll just trasfigure one of the couches into a bed and sleep there I'll makes sure to talk this out with Neville tommorow, we could probably swich off on who gets to sleep. _I walk back out and turn the couch into a bed and relax into it.

* * *

"Mummy wake up" Draco shakes me, "Mummy I'm hungry" he says. I open my eyes to see Draco sitting on my stomache.

"I'm up Draco, what do you want to eat , how about pancakes," I say looking at the clock, _Merlin why does Draco have to wake up so early, well I might as well get started on breakfast._ I pick Draco off my stomache and go to the kitchen to make breakfast. Seeing as Neville and Mione weren't up yet I told Draco, "Draco, you want to help me with something?" He nods excitedly, "Can you go and wake Daddy, then tell him to wake Hermione up too?" He goes, I get started on the pancakes.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up, Mummy says you have to wake up. Daaaddddddyyyyyy wake up" I say, trying to wake my daddy. I shake him, he slowly opens his eyes, and looks at the clock thingy, "Whats wrong Draco, why are you waking me up?" he asks me.

"Daddy Mummy told me to wake you and Mione up for breakfast, mummy is making pancakes!" I explain, pulling his blanket off his feet and onto the floor, he laughs. _Why is Daddy laughing at me? Whats so funny about me pulling the blanky off the bed. _

"Come on Draco, lets get Hermione," Daddy tells me with a yawn. We walk to Mione's room, she is asleep on her bed, daddy walks up to her bed and sits on the side of it, and gently shakes her_. _Draco, Hermione, lets go and brush your teeth. Scourgify" he points his wand at me and then once at Mione. We walk to breakfast and, find four stacks of pancakes waiting for us.

"Moring Neville, Mione, do you want milk or juice with your pancakes?" she asks us.

"Juice"

"Milk"

"Gin, I want umm no I need coffee to stay awake" Daddy says conjuring a cup and handing it to her.

We eat breakfast quickly. Mummy goes to help Mione get dressed, and Daddy helps me. We go back to the sitting room, and sit down, Mione is coloring, Mummy is cleaning in the kitchen and Daddy is packing things into this bag. I sit on the couch watching Mione color. Mummy walks out of the kitchen, she picks up her own bag.

"Neville are you going to take Hermione or Malfoy, while we're at our classes?" she asks.

"I'll take Mione," he says, "after lunch we'll switch."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, you have no idea how much I want to know. Please review, it lets me know how my writing is and what I need to improve on, I welcome constructive criticism. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. The First Day

**A/N: I updated faster than I thought I would. Ignore the grammar and spelling errors, for this chapter, my printer isn't working, and for some reason, I can't fix mistakes without printing my work out first. This chapter isn't all that interesting, but I had to go somewhere with it. I know that this is a Draco/Hermione story, and I'm getting there, please be patient with me. Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I love reading every single one of them. My next goal is 30 reviews. **

**_BowTiesRCo0l_: Thanks, I love reading your reviews. You'll just have to wait and see how it is when Hermione and Draco are the parents, but I won't make you wait too long.**

**Temptest (Guest): Thanks, but I think that it would be a little odd considering that they are siblings, but Draco has had that crush on Hermione since fourth year **

**Gingiie666: Thanks, I'm going to have Hermione and Draco be the adults in a future chapter. There isn't too much on them being kids, but I needed to do that because, it went well with what I have planned.  
**

**_LittleMissEveryThing2099:_ Thanks :)  
**

**_BrightestWitchOfHerAge16:_ Thanks :)  
**

* * *

I take Draco and leave our 'house'. _What classes do I have before lunch? Let's see, I have Parenting Classes first, then I have Charms, then I have Double Potions. I should get going to the great hall, that way I can talk to Harry _"Draco, we're going to go to The Great Hall, okay, you will stay with me the whole time there, okay" I say looking at him. He nods innocently, and takes my hand in his. I lead him thorough the hallways and to the Great Hall. Almost everyone is there. I walk over to Blaise, who seems to be holding a three year old Harry. _Aww he looks so cute. _Next to him is Luna, who is holding Parvati's hand.

"Hi Gin," Luna greets me, "Where's Hermione, and Neville?" she asks in her dreamy voice.

"She's coming with Neville-"

"Who's coming with me?" Neville asks walking up to us holding Hermione's hand. "Hey Luna, Blaise" he says noticing the other two.

"No one, Luna asked where you and Mione were, so I said you were coming with her in a few minutes, but then you showed up." I explain, looking up and seeing Ron walking, "Oh and Neville make sure to keep Ron away from Mione, I'm not sure how he's going to react, but just to keep it safe, keep him away from her."

"Mummy who is that, the person with red hair walking this way, he looks scary," Say Draco, clinging to my arm nervously. I pick him up.

"That is my brother, his name is Ron, but, if he talks to you just ignore him, I don't talk to him anymore," I tell him, "Why don't you and talk with Harry and Parvati, I'll be here talking to Aunt Luna, and Uncle Blaise." I tell him. He walks over to them and they start talking quietly. I notice Ron; he is walking over to us, I decide to ignore him and join the conversation.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Um, Hannah, I'm going to talk to Ginny, and I'll be back in a minute, can you watch Pansy and Collin." I say, looking at Ginny, Luna, and Neville, arguing with that Zabini kid. I make my way through the seventh years and their 'kids'. "Hey Zabini leave my sister, and her friends alone" I yell, everyone in the Great Hall looks at me.

"_Blaise _is my friend now, and I told you not to talk to me, didn't I" Ginny tells me, "And don't talk to Hermione and Draco, either, I don't want them to become like you" she glares.

"How could you be friend with a Death-Eater and a Slytherin for Merlin's sake." I say, "What would Harry think if he was here, or what about Mum, huh, did you ever think about our family. He's Malfoy's best friend and he's our enemy"

"Ex-Death-Eater Ron, and who are you to tell me about mingling with Slytherins, you're going out with Parkinson, aren't, you" she said, I felt my face getting warm, people started whispering. "And just to let you know Harry, knows that I friend with him, and just for the record he's friends with his to, so are Neville and Luna. Mum would be proud of me, getting over the prejudices, but what would Mum think about what you did to Mione, I don't think she would be exactly happy." She yells at me. I open my mouth to speak but Professor Wilson, walks up to the stage and motions us to be quiet and go to our seats.

"Good morning, seventh years," she starts, "I hope your first night with the kids wasn't too bad. Now all of you must be wondering what we're going to be doing in classes now. This class is now you free period as it was before this class started, you are free to go anywhere in the castle as long as you are not disrupting classes. During this class and this class only, your children will be watched by me, so you have some free time to socialize." She says.

Sitting at a table with Hannah Abbot and her Hufflepuff friend, Nina González, and her partner Theodor Nott, I stare at Ginny, Luna, and Zabini. _If only Harry wasn't a five year old, then maybe I would have someone to talk to. I wonder when- _My thoughts are interrupted by an owl dropping a red envelope in my hands, _Crap a howler from Mum, I think she found out about me breaking up with Hermione. _

"Weasely did you get yourself a howler" Nott asks laughing out loud, _Stupid Slytherin unlike Pansy, I wonder why she was sorted into Slytherin anyway, she seems more like a Gryffindor, she's not mean or Death Eaters like the rest of them are._

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

_This morning is tuning out to be the worst morning ever, and that's coming from me. At least we don't have any classes right now. _"Ginny, why is Weasel giving us a look," I ask nervously, he obviously wasn't happy before class started, I notice a red envelope in his hand, "and does he have a howler in his hands?" I ask.

"Yup, that's definitely a howler," she tells me, a sly grin on her face, "Remember when we were writing letters yesterday, yeah well I wrote one to Mum saying what Ron did to Mione. She considers Harry and Mione her children, so I knew that she would do something about it, I guess she decided to write a howler," she explains.

At that moment Weasely's howler turns to flames and starts yelling, "Ronald Billius Weasely, how could you do that to poor Mione, I thought that your father and I had taught you better than to break a girls heart. If you wanted another girl, you could have easily broken up with Hermione." The sound of Mrs. Weasely filled the Great Hall, then the voice softened, "Ginny take care of Hermione, she's like my second daughter." It turned to ashes. Weasel looked like an over ripe pumpkin. Everyone else was laughing.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

_I didn't think Mum would be that way, guess I was wrong. _I look at the clock on the wall, it was almost time to go to , "Hey Neville, let's go and get Mione, and Draco, we have to leave in two minutes, bye Luna later Blaise" I say, Neville gets up we walk over to the play area, and get Mione and Draco, who were talking to Collin, Harry, Emily, and Parvati, _I never thought they would be friends, they're all so different. _

"Draco, we're going to Charms class now, you have to be very careful there, it's very easy to get hurt okay." I explain. We walk to Potions and wait for class to start. Professor Flitwick announces that we will work on the pensive charm. He demonstrated it, then we practiced it with partners.

Then I went to potions, we were supposed to make Polyjuice Potions, Snape made us work with our partners from parenting classes, so I worked with Neville, he just handed me everything I asked for. At the end of class I levitated our cauldron to the back of the classroom where Snape told us to.

I walked to Lunch, none of our morning classes were disrupted by any of the children, who were all taking naps. _I think the Professor Wilson, made sure that they didn't interfere with our learning. _I walked back to our 'house' and walked in the kitchen. I decided to make something simple for lunch, Grilled Cheese a muggle food that Hermione taught me to make this summer, it was simple and tasted good. Neville and Hermione walked into our house as soon as the four sandwiches were made.

"Sorry Gin, I was talking to Ernie, about a Divination assignment we had. I'll clean up after though" Neville says. We eat lunch quietly otherwise.

Neville cleans up, while I help Hermione and Draco, do a puzzle that magically appeared. I take Hermione to Care of Magical Creatures, where we learn about water nymphs. Then I went to Transfigurations, that was fun, we learned about Animagi. Then I went back to my house.

"Mummy are you done with you classes now?" Hermione asks.

"Yes sweetheart why?" I ask confused

"Remember yesterday, you promised to take me to the library, after your classes." She says innocently. I take her to the library, where there is a new shelf of children's books. She pick out a few books and, we go back to our house.

"Hey Neville," I greet him. "Can you put these two to bed today, I have astronomy today, and then I have Prefect Duties. I won't be back untill around two in the morning" I say

" Yeah sure Ginny," he tells me not looking up from his book that he is reading.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, tell me. I started a new story called What Started In A Classroom, it's a one shot right now but I'm planning on continuing it. Please read it, it's another Hermione/Draco pairing. **

**Now type up a review, and press that Post Review button :)**


	9. Secrets Reveled

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry about how long it has taken me to update. I moved and so, first I was busy with packing, then we moved, so there was unpacking, then school started (Finally a freshmen, yeah those of you in the US should know what I'm talking about, and yes, I'm only a freshmen, that's why my writing isn't good), and we didn't get Internet until today, but I have the next chapter typed up already. This chapter hasn't been edited at all, so ignore my mistakes, (hopefully there aren't a lot). I'm aiming for 32 reviews after this chapter. Oh and for those of you who read What Started In A Classroom, I'm updating it in about twenty minutes. Nothing much really happens in this chapter, but it's like a transition from one part of the story to the next, it takes place at the the day before the Winter Holidays. I know the characters are a little off in this chapter, but they'll be back to normal in two chapters or so. Wow this is a really long author's note, but anyways no with the story.**

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

"Blaise, can you get the door, I'm doing the dishes." Luna says sweetly, before going back to talking to talking to Ginny and cleaning the kitchen. I get up to walk to the door.

"Uncle Blaise, where are you going?" Draco asks throwing his arms around me

"I need to go and open the door, want to come with me?" I ask.

"Yes, Mione, Harry, Parvati, wait for me, I have to help, Uncle Blaise open the door." He says excitedly. Draco runs over to the door. I get there a second later. I pick him up so he can reach the handle. He pushes the door open. "DADDY" He squeals _I'm never going to let him forget this one. _I give him to Neville, who hugs him, before putting him back down, he runs back to the rest of the children.

"Hey," Neville says, "I came here to ask you if you've seen Ginny, Draco, and Hermione, but I guess I found them" he laughs. I laugh too

"Blaise, who is it," Ginny calls from the kitchen,

"It's just Neville," I say. Ginny and Luna come out from the kitchen, and sit down on the couch. Neville and I join them.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask Ginny and Luna.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"I was telling Luna about what happened with Ron this morning, it's was terrible." I shudder. And tell them about the event.

**/Flashback/**

"_**Mummy, there is someone knocking on the door," Hermione says, pulling my arm. "Mummy wake up." she says. I get up and walk to the door, there is another knock.**_

"**Ginny I know you're in there. I can hear Mione and Draco" the person says. **_**It's probably Blaise; I wonder what he wants at this time.**_** I turn the handle to open the door**

"**Blaise, what do you want, it's freaking seven o'clock." I say picking Mione up. I see Ron outside. "Oh it's you what do you want?" I ask coldly.**

"**Umm… can I talk to you to Mione?"**

"**No you can't talk to ****Hermione****"**

"**Why not, she's my friend"**

"**She ****was, ****Ronald, she was you friend, before you broke her heart."**

"**I know, and cheating on her was the worst mistake I made, I want her back"**

"**Why did Pansy break-up with you, her heart isn't a toy, you can't play with it when you want to, then throw it away, then ask for it back"**

"**No, I just want my best friend back; no actually I want both of my best friends back, I want my sister to start talking to me again, I want, Percy, Fred and George, to talk to me again. I want Mum and Dad to treat me like they used to. But no, I never get anything I want. I just want it to be like how it was before, except that I like Pansy now not Mione**

"**Are you really that daft Ron, there is no way that things could go back to normal, Hermione loved you, then you go and break her heart. She's not going to treat you the same as before, cheating is the worst thing a guy could do to a girl, it makes them feel unwanted and not good enough. As for Harry, he thinks of Mione as his sister, he loves her, he doesn't want anyone to hurt her, and what you did, did hurt her. I think of Hermione is my sister and best friend, I, like Harry, don't want anyone to hurt her, and instinctively I think that I need to hurt whoever hurt her. Mum thinks of Mione as her second daughter, and since the death of her parents, Mione considers Mum to be her real Mum. Fred and George adore Hermione, they love her like sisters, she's a part of our family, even Percy the Prat loves her, before he left, him and Hermione, agreed on everything, she welcomed him back before any of us did. Even Bill and Charlie love her, and they've barely known her for a year. You broke her heart Ronald Weasely, in the worst way ever" I say putting Hermione on the floor next to me. I closed the door loudly in his face.**

_**/End of Flashback/**_

"Are you serious Ginny, Weasely did that?" Blaise asks me I nod.

"Oh yeah, by the way, we- as in me, Harry, Mione, Fred, and George- planned a Christmas party, since we're friends now, you guys are invited too." I say giving them invitations, from my bag. "Blaise, you won't be a lonely Slytherin, because we invited Draco too, I just can't give it to him until tomorrow, but you have to come" I add.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

_Thank god I'm not the only Slytherin going, well I don't think it will matter that much anyway, I mean, I'm the only Slytherin here. _"Thanks Gin, I'll come, you just have to convince Draco to come, sure he's gotten over his prejudice's but, he still doesn't like you" I say.

"I hope, Draco stays the way he is, it's so cute." Luna says. "Too bad him and Hermione's personalities clash, they make such a cute couple."

"Actually, I know a little secret," I say, in an if-you-really-want-to-know-your-going-to-have-to-force-it-out-of-me voice

"What is it?" Ginny Neville and Luna ask at the same time.

"I'm won't tell you, but it's a really good secret" I say.

"Blaise Zabini," they said in unison

"I tell you if you stop that, it's really creepy the way you say everything at the same time" I say, backing up a little.

"Okay," Ginny says, "tell us so called secret"  
"Okay, fine if you really want to know, Draco like Granger" I say, proudly.

"Really," Luna says, "Since when," Ginny says, "Are you serious" Neville says.

"Yes really, the only thing against her in his eyes was her blood. He liked her since the Yule Ball in our fourth year. This summer he finally realized that blood didn't mean that you were smarter or better than others. Look at Crabbe and Goyle they can barely write their names. And that money can't buy you happiness, I mean most of us pure-bloods have so much money, that we can spend galleons like what muggles call pennies, but we're never satisfied with what we have, while the Wesley's no offense Ginny, barely have enough to survive off of but are still happy. I say

"Wow I never thought I'd live to hear that come from a Malfoy" Neville says.

"I hope they end up together, they're perfect for each other, I mean his girlfriend cheated on him with her boyfriend, and her boyfriend cheated on her with his girlfriend" Luna says sweetly, "I just can't believe it's our last day as parents"

"Yeah me neither, well we better get going, we got a letter from Professor Wilson that our children, need to be in their rooms by three o'clock and its already two-forty-five." Ginny says.

"Oh that's what the note was, Parvati and Harry were fighting, and ripped it" I laugh. They get up and walk back out the door. Over the past nine weeks we had become quite good friends, on weekend we would both meet up here or, at their house, and hang out all day, on Hogsmeade weekends we would all head their together. Mione, Draco, Harry and Parvati all became really good friend as well. They talked quietly together during every class they had together and got along really well.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's not the best, or the longest, but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. The next chapter is longer, and better. So what did you think, I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen after the next chapter, so suggestions are welcome. I want 32 reviews before I update again, which will most likely be on Sunday, (At least Sunday here in the US). Hope you liked it.**


	10. Ron Weasely

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said I would update on Sunday but then I decided not to because, I didn't exactly like the the response to the last chapter. I know it took me almost a month to update last time, but starting high school is terrible, though Freshman year I hear is the best. So this chapter is edited, so it should be better than the last chapter, but there is still no real Dramione actions. It'll start in like maybe the next chapter I'm not sure yet. On a happier note I was really happy on making my goal for reviews, I love reading what you have to say, and I almost always respond back. This time I'm aiming for 40 reviews, please make my day. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Mummy what is that?" I ask pointing to the two bottles on the table, "Look this one has my name on it, and this one has Draco's name on it." I say carefully taking each bottle in my hand and reading the name.

"That sweetheart is um… pumpkin juice from Professor Wilson, because you and very good when she was taking care of you." Mommy tells me. "Draco come here sweetie, I have a surprise for you." She calls Draco who is in his room with Daddy, playing Wizards Chess. He comes running in and sits on the couch. Daddy walks in behind him looking confused, he looks at Mummy nods and his mouth forms an 'oh' before he sits. I take the bottle with my name on it and drink it; Draco just picks it up and looks at it.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, Neville" I say sitting on the couch were I was before, "How was parenting class?" I ask, looking at a five year old Draco Malfoy. Malfoy drinks his potion, and magically grows to be nineteen.

"Hey, Weaselette, Longbottom, Granger" he says, Ginny gives him a stern look, "I uh um mean Ginny and Neville and Hermione" he corrects himself.

"Ugh I already miss the three year old Draco Malfoy" Ginny says, "He was so cute, and sweet, I don't know how you turned out to be like this Mal-Draco" she adds.

"No Malfoy is cute or sweet, Malfoy's are sexy and un-sweet got it Ginny, and my name isn't Mal-Draco it's just Draco" he Draco says.

"No Ginny's right and I would know because you spent most of your time with me, and you were definitely cute." Neville laughs. Draco growls a growl that make my stomach flip. _Hermione Jean Granger that did not just happen, you can't be feeling things for him. Sure he's not prejudice about your blood any more but you just can't think of him like that. You will not think like that again. _

Ginny takes out a piece of paper from her bag and gives it to a confused looking Draco, "Here me, Mione, Harry Fred and George planned a Christmas Party, and you're invited. We invited Blaise too." Draco looks it over.

"Thanks, but I'm staying at Hogwarts this year, since my parents were killed in the war, so I can't leave Hogwarts." He says. His father was killed by order of the Ministry for treason and use of the Imperious Curse on the former Minister of Magic. His mother went to Azkaban after the war, after a few months she went, crazy, as most people in Azkaban do, and killed herself.

"Oh-" Ginny says with a thoughtful expression. "Why don't you come and stay with us at the Burrow, we're magically enlarging it to fit everyone that's coming over, adding room for one more person won't be a problem, I'll just owl Mum right now." Ginny says eventually. The Weasely's were making their house bigger too fit, Bill, Fleur, Kingsly, Charlie, Charlie's wife Eliza Weasely, Fred, George and their girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, me and Harry (even though Mrs. Weasely basically adopted me and Harry after the war).

"Um I'm not so sure about spending Christmas with people who hate my guts, I mean you and Harry and Hermione, and Longbottom um-er Neville are okay, but the rest of the Weasely's I'm not so sure about." He says.

"Trust me, I told Mum about how you changed, she _wants _to meet you and start over with the Malfoy's. You mum and mine were really good friends when they were at Hogwarts, they were both in Gryffindor you know. She cried for hours when she found out what happened to her. Fred and George… are well Fred and George, you never know what they might do, but they don't hate you anymore. They're the ones that wanted me to invite you. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Eliza are going to a Ministry Ball, but they wouldn't mind if you stayed." Ginny says trying to convince him to come.

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

_Really Mum was in Gryffindor? She was friends with a Weasel, well Mrs. Weasely wasn't a Weasel back then she was a Prewett then right. Well if Mum was friend her than I guess she isn't that bad. At least being with people is better than staying at Hogwarts like a loner for two weeks, even if the people don't like you. _"If you're positive the rest of your family won't kill me then I'll come, but I want to be alive after holiday is over" I say slightly unsure that that was the right desion. Someone knocks on the door. Hermione goes to open it. Ginny smiles at me, I can't help but smile back

"Hermione wait, what if its Ron again, he tried to get you to forgive him this morning, Draco go with her" Neville says. I walk my way to the door.

_That Weasel came and tried to take advantage of a four year old, that's just sad. Well Weasel just isn't thinking right, who would pick, smart, beautiful, Hermione over, dumb,, ugly and extremely clingy Pansy. _I walk over to the door. I reach to turn the handle, at the same time she reaches to open the door, the second when our hand touch feels good and feels good against my hand, and makes my hand tingle. She blushes slightly and mummers something that sounds like sorry. I open the door and sure enough it's Weasel standing outside.

"Hey Mione," he says like nothing's happened, "what's up." he says, almost as if he expects Hermione to forget everything he's done to her. _How stupid could Weasel possibly get, Hermione didn't forget what happened before she turned into a toddler she forgot everything that happened while she was a toddler. _I roll my eyes

"What do you want Ronald." Hermione says her tone ice cold. She waits for him to respond "Draco who is it?" Ginny calls from the sitting room.

"It's your brother, Ginny, can you come here for a minute" I say, knowing that only she could handle him without killing him.

"I'm coming" she says. She walks into the door way and says, "What's up Draco,"

"Um… the ceilings up," I say confused. _Who says what's up when something is wrong. There is something really wrong with these Gryffindors, _All three of them laugh at me. _Did I miss something, I don't see how it's so funny I answered her questione_ "It's a muggle saying Draco, it means something along the lines of what's wrong or what happened." Hermione tells me. _Muggles are insane, but it sounds cool, 'what's up'. _"Oh then why do you say so, well your brother is what's up" I say. They laugh again. _I'll never understand them. _

"What happened to both of you, since when do you call him Draco. Mione you're my best friend, you can't talk to our enemy like his your friend or something. Remember he called you the m-word all the time, and Ginny he hates you, remember his father tried killing you, he's just like his father, a Death-Eater, what's to say he won't try to kill you, bet he's killed millions of people, I doubt one more person will make a difference to him." Ron says angrily.

"Fisrt of all Ronald, nothing happened to me and Ginny. We call Draco, Draco because that his name. I'm not your best friend I'm Harry's best friend and have always been. Unlike you he's always been there for me. And Draco's not my enemy, sure he's called me names and made fun of us, but that was what his father told him to do. And he doesn't hate Ginny, his father does, and Lucius is dead. There was a war people change, will you grow up. Draco hasn't tried to hurt me, actually you've hurt me more in the past year, than Draco ever has." She yells, _Woah, I've never seen Granger yell like that she must really be mad at Weasel to defend me. She looked so cute when she was yelling. It makes me want to make her mad on purpose. But the nerves of the Weasel how dare he say that I'm just like my father? He doesn't know what my life has been like. He doesn't know what it feels like to watch your mother being tortured by you-know-who. I'll show him, it'll teach him not to tell me that I'm like Father."_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Listen to me, I'm only going to say this once, never say that I'm like Father, did you hear me, never say that again. You don't anything about my life, so don't act like you do." Draco growls, that sexy growl of his. _Hermione you did not just say think that. He is not sexy Hermione; you aren't even allowed to think that. _

"Oh I know what you are, you're a filthy Death-Eater that has put my, best friend, and sister under some kind of spell" Ron say, looking terrifying. I reach out to grab Draco's hand instinctively to keep him from doing something he would regret later He seemed to stiffen at my touch, and the moment our skin touched, it made sparks go up my arm. _His hand feels right in mine; they were comfortingly warm, his hand was a bit rough from all of his Quidditch training, but they feel good. His hand is considerably larger than mine, but it didn't feel weird it felt safe, safe from every danger in the world. Hermione you can't be thinking thoughts like that, he doesn't even like you, he's just trying to make friends since all of his so called friends consider him a blood traitor, for changing sided during the war. _

"Ronald Weasely, Hermione and I aren't under any spell, and _Draco_" I Ginny says stressing his name, "hasn't tried to curse us at all. We went through a war, it changed everything. Draco grew up and is trying to become a better person, you can't change his past, but that doesn't mean that he's going to end up like his father. If you haven't noticed there is nothing wrong with me Hermione or Neville, he could have cursed us anytime he wanted." She yells.

_How could Ron say that he's a Death-Eater, he knows just as well as I do that Draco changed sides during the war. He hasn't done anything to us, he's been nice, and he's defiantly not the same Draco Malfoy that he used to be._

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Ron just leave, it'll be better for everyone if you do" Neville finally speaks up. _Oh I forget Longbottom was here. _I turn to go back into the room, but feel a tug at my hand. Hermione was still holding my hand. Quickly she pulled it back, leaving my hand cold where her hand was. She blushed pink, before walking inside. _Her hand felt so good inside mine, why did she have to pull it away. Draco Lucius Malfoy she didn't hold your hand because she wanted to, she only held your hand to keep you from doing something to that Weasel. Just because she said that about you doesn't mean that she likes you, she's just mad at the Weasel. _

"Draco come on we're going to go and make dinner, Mione's making this muggle food that tastes really good called Macaroni and Cheese" Ginny says snapping me back to reality.

"That's nice, but what's Macaroni and Cheese" I say.

"Did I just hear that the one and only Draco Malfoy doesn't know what Macaroni and Cheese is," Hermione joke, "Macaroni and Cheese is pasta in cheese. If you've never had Macaroni and Cheese you childhood is incomplete." she adds disapprovingly. "Come on Ginny I'll teach you, it really easy" Hermione says pulling Ginny into the kitchen.

"Hey Neville want to come flying with me," I tell Neville. _I can't believe that I asked Neville to come flying with me, what am I turning into; well I guess I'll invite Harry and Blaise too. _"I'm going to ask Harry and Blaise to come too." I add. _Maybe some Gryffindor company won't be so bad._

"Sure, I'll get Harry and meet you in the by the Great Hall in like ten minutes.

* * *

**(Neville's POV)**

_Did Draco just ask me if Harry and I want to go flying with him? I guess he changed for the good._ I walk out of my 'house' and to Harry's and knock on the door. Harry opens the door, "Hey Harry, want to come flying with me and Draco" I say, not realizing how weird it sounded. Harry looked confused, but agreed anyways.

"So what's new" Harry asks awkwardly.

"Oh nothing, Ron came by and acted like nothing ever happened between him and Mione, then he called Draco quote 'you are, you're a filthy Death-Eater that has put my, best friend, and sister under some kind of spell'. Hermione told him to grow up and then I told him to leave and he left." I say, describing what happened earlier today with Ron, minus all the details.

"Oh," Harry say, not knowing what to say. We continue walking in silence until we see the Great Hall, and Draco and Blaise there too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this is a lame ending, but the next chapter is going to be better, I just didn't know how else to end it though. So what do you guys think, I really want to know. Please make my day, and write a review (I really want to make it to 40). I love reading them, it inspires me as a writer.**


	11. Muggle Things

**A/N: Okay, well it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been suffering from writers block, but last week at school, I got an idea. Just an FYI i changed the story a little so it takes place like last year, instead of in the 1990's. This chapter is more of a transitional chapter, from Hogwarts to the Weasely's house. The Christmas one will take place in either the next chapter or so. This chapter is really short, but I really wanted to update before school started. I started another story, because my English teacher is obsessed with Harry Potter, so our first semester english project is a Fanfic that is at least 12 chapters long (I was so excited when she announced that). This chapter has a lot of food refrences becasue I was starving when I was righting this so the only thing that came to my mind was food.**

**I know I haven't been doing disclaimers, so I guess I'll start now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Finding Nemo**

* * *

"Harry, Neville," Blaise greets then as they near us, I nod acknowledging them. We stand in an awkward silence. "So you guys want to go flying or are you just going to stand there like first years" Blaise finally says. _How is he so outgoing, especially people you hated a few weeks ago. _We walk to the Quidditch pitch, since we were now allowed to leave the castle at any time we wanted. We played a little two on two, me and Blaise, against Harry and Neville. Before long it was completely dark, we decided to go back to the castle.

"That was fun, we should do this more often," Harry says, smiling. We put our brooms away, and make our way to our houses.

"Umm… Harry, Blaise, you guys just missed the entrance to you house." I say, as we pass the painting of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

"Didn't Ginny tell you, we're coming over for dinner, then Mione asked McGonagall if we borrow the charmed TV in the teachers' lounge to watch a movie called 'Finding Nemo'." Harry tells me.

"No, they didn't tell me that, oh and by the way Harry, three… no make that five questions. One since when is there a TV in the teachers' lounge? Two, I thought that Muggle things don't work at Hogwarts because, of the clash between Muggle and Magic, how'd they get it to work. Three, what's a movie. Four, what's 'Finding Nemo', it sounds stupid? And five, does Macaroni and Cheese taste good." I ask. At the last question, Harry's jaw drops.

"Well first of all, there's been a TV at Hogwarts since Dumbledore became Headmaster, but when he was killed McGonagall had it moved to the teachers' lounge. Two, it works because Dumbledore had it charmed, so it wouldn't need electricity to work. Three, a movie is pictures that move to tell a story, it probably doesn't make much sense now but, you'll get it. Four 'Finding Nemo' is a children's movie about a fish that loses his son and goes on a mission to find him. And finally five, it is amazing, especially Hermione, she makes the best Macaroni and Cheese." Harry answers all of my questions. We walk back to our house to find Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sitting in the sitting room talking and laughing.

"Oh you guys are home early; we weren't expecting you for another twenty minutes." Ginny says. I walk in and sit down next the Hermione, Harry on the floor by Ginny's feet. Blaise on the floor next to Luna, and Neville takes the last seat on the couch. We hear a loud beep go off in the kitchen.

"Oh I guess dinners ready," Hermione says getting up from her seat next to me. Luna, Ginny, Harry and Neville also get up, but instead of sitting down at the table they go into the kitchen and help. _Oh… I see when Gryffindors have people over for dinner, they all help, not just the girls. _I look over a Blaise and shrug, and get up to help too.

* * *

**~*~Hermione's POV~*~**

_Finally, I never thought the timer would go off. I swear couldn't Draco sit somewhere else, I can't think straight when I'm around him. Hermione you can't let him have that kind of effect on you, he doesn't like you, you can't feel that way about him. He's just trying to be friends with you. _

"Hey Mione, where are the bowls" Harry asks me, snapping be back to reality.

"Left cabinet, above the sink" I say. Getting the lemonade Luna brought out from the fridge. I see Blaise and Draco, out of the corner of my eye looking lost. "Blaise, Draco, you guys do me a favor and take the bread, and plates out" I say giving them a job they can't do wrong. Once everything is set on the table, I bring the pot of macaroni and cheese, out. I fill a bowl and pass it to Draco, who passes it on. Once everyone has their food we start eating.

"Hey Gin, is Molly letting us go to Diagon Allay, to get presents," Harry asks.

"Oh yeah I still have Christmas shopping to do, and this year for so many more people" Ginny cried horrified.

"Ginny relax, we all have to do Christmas shopping, I'll convince Molly to let us go on Wednesday." I say holding back a laugh. Christmas is Ginny's favorite holiday; she goes all out every year. Harry, Luna and Neville laugh knowing about the little redhead's obsession with Christmas. Her face turns to be the color of her hair.

We continue eating, making small talk about what we usually do at Christmas. When we finished eating, we sat there and talked, for a while, before actually getting up and putting things away. Everyone helped put things away. Ginny and Luna Magically washed the dishes. Harry, Neville and Draco wiped off the tables and counters while, Luna and I got everything from the table and put it away in its original place.

"Harry, Draco do you guys mind getting the TV and DVD player, from the teachers' lounge the password in Abeforth" Ginny says as we finish the last of the dishes. She leaves, I turn to walk out before remembering about popcorn.

"Ginny, you go, I'll be there in a second." I say going back into the kitchen, to make popcorn. She gives me a confused look but leaves anyways. Taking out four bags of the microwave popcorn, I put on bad in for about one and a half minutes. When they were all popped I emptied them into a large bowl and carried it out where, Harry was holding the remote. I sat down in my spot on the couch, between Draco and Ginny. Harry turns it on. I lean back, resting my back on the back of the couch. Everyone is quiet watching the movie, except the occasional crunch of popcorn. Having seen this movie At least three times, my mind couldn't help but wander, to the Slytherin next to me. _Hermione, stop staring at him, sure it's adorable how he eats his popcorn one kernel at a time, but still it's Draco Malfoy for crying out loud. He doesn't even like you, Mione. Just act like he's not there. _I try to go back to watching the movie but find myself unable to so I just sit there, thinking about randomness.

* * *

**~*~Draco's POV~*~**

_I guess Potter was right this movie isn't that bad. _I watch this movie, as Hermione's head falls to rest on my shoulder. I look over at her, her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful when she's asleep. I look over a Ginny, she's watching the movie carefully, as was everyone else. I pick Hermione up bridal style, and carry her to her room, almost dropping her when she moves her head closer to my chest. I place her on the bed and pull the covers over her. She turns around in her sleep; I kiss her forehead gently, before leaving her. I get back to the sitting room and watch as everyone gets up and stretches, as words quickly go up the screen. "Is the movie over already" I ask.

"Yup, and if you guys don't mind I'm just going to lounge here tonight," Blaise says, transfiguring the couch into a four poster bed.

"Why don't all of you stay here," Ginny says, we have 2 beds, so there's one for Luna and me. Harry, Neville and you can transfigure a chair into a bed and sleep here." She says yawning.

"Where's Mione" Harry asks.

"She fell asleep, so I carried her into the big bedroom," I tell them. Harry mumbles something like good night, before turning a chair into a bed, as does Neville. I yawn, not realizing how tierd I am, I go to sleep.

"Draco" someone says, my eyes flutter open. I look up a Hermione. "Finally, I never thought you'd wake up. Now hurry up and get ready, the train leaves in two hours, and we still have to pack." She says. I roll my eyes at her, getting up to get something to eat.

"Mione, what's for breakfast, I can't find anything" I call from the kitchen. _Oh yeah, the food was going to magically disappear today, since we weren't going to cook for ourselves. _My stomach growls, I ignore it, and go to take a shower.

Hermione is packing when I come out from taking a shower. I go into my room and pick out some Muggle jeans and a deep green polo shirt to wear. Drying my hair with a drying spell, I comb my hair and pack everything I need with 3 swishes of my wand. When I come outside, Hermione, Ginny and Harry are waiting for me.

"It's about time, now let's get going" Hermione says.

* * *

**~*~Hermione's POV~*~**

We meet, Luna, Blaise, Neville, talking by the train. We walk over.

"It's about time you got here; we thought the train would leave without you." Blaise says.

"We would have been here earlier, if Pretty-Boy-Malfoy didn't take hour to take a shower, and half an hour to pack" I say. Everyone else laughs Malfoy scowls.

"Come on, let's go and find a compartment" he growls. My stomach does a flip. _Hermione, you can't have him affecting you like this. _We find a compartment, and sit down. They boys start talking about Quidditch; soon, I get bored with this topic and get out my iPad.

"Hermione, you have an iPad!" Harry exclaimed. "Can I see it" he says pulling it out of my hands.

"What's that," the purebloods ask.

"How do you not know what an iPad it, it's the newest Apple product out. Oh and Harry remember my cousin Annabelle, well when the iPad2 came out she didn't want her iPad, so Uncle Alex asked me if I wanted it. You all know what a laptop is right? Well an iPod is kind of like a laptop, except it is smaller, and you can download games, and music and books and movies, then watch them on the go" I explain as best as I can. I look at Harry, while he looks through my Apps.

"Mione, how do you have all these Apps?" he asks.

"I didn't get them all, I think I just got a few movies and books, the rest are Annabelle's, that I kept, though, I deleted over half of them." I tell him. When Harry gives me my iPad back I start playing Temple Run.

"What are you doing?" Draco asks as I run into a tree. "

"Oh this, see the man running, you have to steer him in the right direction, before the monkeys catch you, or you fall into the water or something like that I explain. You also have to jump over the bones and the fire." I explain. He watched me contently, falling asleep. I switch from playing, to reading the book The Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... what do you think. Good... Bad... Okay. I want... no sorry I need to know. Please review, you have no idea what that means to me. To anyone that reviews I'm going to give them a virtual Nutella. **


	12. The Weasely's

**A/N: Alright, so it's been two weeks since I last updates, I know that it's been a quite a long time, but expect me to update every three weeks or so, because I'm working on two stories at once, if you like this one I recommend that you read my other story, its called What Started In A Classroom. I can't believe I've made it to chapter 12, I just want to thank all of you that Favorited/Alerted/reviewed to this. It's nowhere close to the ending yet at least 5 more chapter. I know it's moving slowly, but in the next chapter fianlly has some Dramione action in it. **

**On with the story, **

* * *

"Draco, Ginny, Harry" get up I say shaking each of them, they had fallen asleep. We hadn't seen Ron the whole way their either he was in another compartment with Pansy and her friends.

"Huh…" Draco says opening his eyes, looking around, slightly confused by his surroundings. Harry gets up and stretches, while Ginny still sleeps soundly. "Ginny if you don't get up this instant I will you will be sorry," I say, leaving my threat empty. She grumbles and get up. I smile and stick my tongue out at her childishly, she glares at me.

"Come on Fred and George are picking us up, if we don't get there in time, they'll most likely leave us at Kings Cross." Harry says getting my handbag and giving it to me before grabbing his own things and walking out, Blaise, Luna and Neville following him. Ginny and Draco and I, get our things things and follow them out.. Walking into to Platform 9 3/4 I see the Weasely twins waiting impatiently. Not noticing that the other haven't seen them, I walk to them

"Hey Hermione" Fred starts.

"We were wondering" George continues

"If you missed us at Hogwarts this year" they finish together.

I laugh, "How could I forget my favorite twins" I say, pulling them both into a hug.

"Gin" they say giving their sister a hug, "What happened to being a Weasely, we didn't get one letter from McGonagall." They says disapprovingly. "Harry ," they say hugging him finally. "And who might we have here?" they say pointing to the rest of the wizards.

"Let's see, George"

"This one's defiantly Luna"

"Lovegood, and are these"

"Slytherins? Blonde hair, and smirk"

"Definitely Draco Malfoy.

"Italian,"

"There's only one Italian"

"Pureblood that goes to Hogwarts"

"So it's Blaise Zabini" Fred finishes. We all start laughing at the confused and slightly creeped out faces of the Slytherins.

"Hey, Fred, George," Ron says, coming over. We all stop laughing immediately. "What are you doing here, Malfoy." He asks dangerously, almost about to hex him, if Fred didn't snap at him.

"_Draco and Blaise _are coming to our house Ronald" Fred snapped. "We in invited him" he added in a way, I never thought I would here Fred would. "Come on the Ministry has lent us some Muggle cars, so we could get to nearest Apperation point." We started crossing to the Muggle side one at a time. I went first then Draco.

"Are the twins always like that" he comes to wait next to me.

"What finishing each other's sentences, or being cold towards Ron?"

"Umm… both."

"Well they've been mean to Ron ever since they found out about him cheating." I tell him. He give me a confused look. "The whole Weasely Clan consider me and Harry part of their family, ever since the war ended, Mrs. Weasely all but adopted us. Everyone there thinks of me as their sister, especially Fred, George, they're just as protective of me as they are of Ginny. And they're always finishing each other's sentences; it's funny to watch people's reactions though. " I add. Harry comes through next.

"Fred said that we should start making our way to the, car since there are so many of us, and we don't want to attract any unwanted attention" He says. We start walking towards the car.

"Hey, umm… Harry I've been meaning to go to my parents' house and clean up a bit, now that it's mine" When the war ended, the Ministry of Magic, got ahold of my parents wills from the Muggle Prime Minister, which stated that I would inherit everything they owned. At the time I still wasn't over their deaths, and couldn't go in there, without breaking down and crying. "I was wondering if you would come with me, and help me. Then maybe over the summer we could make Grimmauld Place livable, it's ten minutes away from where my house is." I offer.

"Sure, I've been meaning redecorate that place for a while" he says.

"Wait did you say you wanted to redecorate Grimmauld Place, as in the Black Family house?"

"Yeah, it's mine now, Sirius gave everything he owned to me" Harry says rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought Sirius was a murderer, and wanted to murder you" He ask.

"Well actually he was my godfather, and he didn't want to murder me he wanted to murder Peter Pettigrew, for handing my parents off to Voldemort." Harry says. Draco still looking kind of confused looks at him for more information.

"Well, it started out when my mother found out she was a witch, it wasn't the Hogwarts letter that told her, it was Snape. They became quite good friends, and when she was placed in Gryffindor and he was put in Slytherin, they still were friends. Then one day, my dad, cursed him in the hallway, because Sirius was bored. My mum came out and yelled at my dad for doing that to Snape. Snape was humiliated and accidentally called my mum a mudblood. My dad, who had a huge crush on her, defended her, and made Snape apologize. That ended the friendship between Snape and my mum, and started the friendship between my mum, and my dad, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. When Dumbledore found out that Voldemort was after my family, he gave them a place to live, and put them under the Fidulis Charm, Sirius was their secrete keeper. After a while they thought that people started suspecting that he was their secrete keeper, so they switched to Peter Pettigrew, or actually Voldemort called him Wormtail, who told Voldemort where my family was. Then in third year, Sirius found that Peter was alive living as a rat in Hogwarts. Being and Animagus he snuck out of Azkaban. The day Buckbeak was going to be murdered, we went to visit Hagrid, who gave Pettigrew to Ron in his rat form, and then while we were going back to the castle, a dog attacked Ron and took him into the Shrieking Shack where he met up with Lupin to kill Wormtail. We went in after Ron, not knowing that it was Sirius who took Ron. Inside Lupin and Sirius told us the story of what had happened. From that year, until our fifth year when Bellatrix Lestarnge murdered him in the Department of Mysteries, in his will he wrote that anything that belonged to him would be mine." Harry said telling him the whole story.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know what my aunt did. Draco says looking genuinely sad. "I always thought she was a little insane."

A few at a time the rest of them come, and sit inside. Fred and George finally arrive last. They turn the car on and flew into the sky. A little while later we arrived at the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasely greeted us.

* * *

**~*~Draco's POV~*~**

"Oh Ginny," she hugged her only daughter.

"Hi Mum" she said hugging her mother.

"Harry, it's been so long, you haven't even written to us," She says lightly scolding him and pulling him into a hug at the same time.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasely, I would have written but I was turned into a five year old for the past nine weeks." He replies, blushing slightly.

"Hermione, come here, why are you standing all the way in the back, I won't judge you because you broke up with Ron, even though he deserved it, though honestly I would have done a lot more," Mrs. Weasely says winking at her, Hermione smiles before hugging the elder witch. "You're still part of our family" she adds. I notice Weasel looking even more irritated at what is mother had said. He clears his throat and pushed his way into the house, walking past his mother, who stretched her arms out for a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasely," she says, walking in.

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, you know where your rooms are, make your selves at home. Hello Luna," she says welcoming the blonde witch into the house, while still looking hurt by the behavior of her youngest son.

"Hello Mrs. Weasely, I assume I'll be in Hermione and Ginny's room right." She says in her airy voice.

"Oh and you must be Draco, and Blaise, Ginny told me you would be coming," she says. I stick my arm out to shake her hand but she pulls me into a quick hug, then Blaise. We walk inside, the Burrow was nothing like the Manor, but it seemed like home, the Manor was always spotless, and seemed more like a muggle museum than a place where people actually lived, while the Burrow was small, and messy, not messy as in everything was everywhere but the cozy kind of messy. I see Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and coming down the stairs, laughing, with Weasel following behind them, not hiding his distaste of mine and Blaise's presence.

We go into the living room/dining room, and play Exploding Snaps until Mrs. Weasely call us for dinner. We go outside, where they have put up a warning charm to keep the place comfortably warm. Everyone walks inside talking and laughing. The food smells good, and can be smelled from throughout the house, unlike the Manor, where Mother made the house elves mask the 'smells'

We eat our dinner making small talk, while Weasel, growls every time either me or Blaise talks. "That's it Ronald Billius Weasely, if you can't handle eating without growling every time, Blaise or Draco talks, then you may go and eat in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasely yells, startling everyone at the table, from their reaction, I assumed that Mrs. Weasely didn't yell much.

"Well I guess I will eat in the kitchen, because I can't eat while there are Death Eaters in our house" he says. I try getting up to punch the Weasel, in his face. _How could he say that, he doesn't know what I've been through. I'll show him Death Eater, if that's what he wants._ But, I'm stopped by someone arm, pulling me down. I look over, at Hermione's arm, holding me down, and smile inwardly. _Oh relax Draco; she's just making you seem like the better person. _I look over and see Blaise, he's obviously insulted, by being called a Death Eater, especially since he fought for the light side and never actually took the mark, held down by Luna. Weasel storms inside with his food

"Ron I'm not done with you, what happened you, first you cheat on Hermione, with a girl that had more to do with the Death Eaters than Blaise and Draco, who also risked their lives spying for us, had combined, and you know just as well as I that they both fought on our side during the war, then we are told that you are trying to 'win back Hermione's heart' by acting like nothing happened." Hermione stiffens and Mrs. Weasely notices because she adds, "Don't worry Hermione, you're my second daughter, we're not going to take you out of our family because, of something Ron did." Hermione relaxes slightly, her hand not leaving mine. "Then when we have guests, you start insulting them. I will not have you here unless you can handle being nice, you can go live with the Duresly's, they offered to have some people over at their house until Christmas." She says. _Who are the Duresly's? I'll ask Harry later, he should know. _

"Well then I'll Floo over the Duresly's right now, I'd rather be with Muggles than, here" Weasel says, and disappears through the fire. _So the Duresly's are muggles who are friend with the Weasely's, but they know about witches and wizards. _

"Oh, boys I'm so sorry about his behavior," Mrs. Weasely says giving Blaise and I an apologetic look.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, I haven't been getting enough reviews to please me, but thank you to those of you who review to every chapter. So before you get all mad at me, here are just a few things you should know:**

**1. Neville doesn't come to the Weasely's house, he leaves from the train station**

**2. The Dursely's are now friends with the Weasely's, there will be more about them in the next few chapters**

**3. I changed the story of how Sirius Black escapes slightly to fit my needs. **

**So now what do you have to say. Oh yeah and one more thing, do you want Neville to come back or just leave him out, and do you want me to have Neville and Luna end up together, or Luna and Blaise? And if any of you are planning to write a fanfiction and need a beta-reader, then I'm available, to beta read, just PM me, don't put it in a review. That's all I have to say for now.  
**


	13. Getting Bored

**A/N: Whoa, its been almost a month since I updated, you can blame my teachers' basketball coaches' and bad case of writers block, which by the way isn't cured yet, for delaying this chapter. Please try and ignore the stupidness in this chapter, it's not one of my best, but I really wanted to update, I felt kinda bad for now updating in a really long time. Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'll try to update sooner this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
**

**(Draco's POV)**

* * *

"It's okay Mrs. Weasely, were used to it" Blaise says nodding in my direction.

"Do you really get treated like that all the time" Mrs. Weasely asks sincerely. _Why would we not get treated like that we deserve it, we've been spoiled brats the whole time, all we've done is hurt people. _

"Yeah, all the Slytherins have turned against us since our families were really closely involved with Voldemort and the rest of the school because hates us because we're Slytherins." I explain, getting my point across. Someone coughs, reminding us of the others presence, "Oh, the only people that treat us like friends are Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Neville and Hermione" I add. Mrs. Weasely smiles at them. We continue eating, laughing at the twins' jokes. We finish eating and Mrs. Weasely brings out a pie for dessert. Then everyone helps clean up. We all walk up to the boys' rooms.

"So, what do you think" Ginny ask, aim the question towards me and Blaise.

"Your family is really close," Blaise says.

"Yeah, the Weasely's are really close, they even adopted Hermione and Harry," Luna says dreamily. I notice Blaise staring at her.

"Harry how do you think the Duresly's' reacted to Ron, appearing in their fireplace?" Hermione asks suddenly. _There was that name again who are they. _

"Who are the Duresly's?" I ask confused, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shoot each other glances.

Harry finally speaks up, "The Duresly's are the only blood family I have. When my parents died, they took care of me… no scratch that they made me their servant. Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister, she isn't magic though, she and Uncle Vernon hated me because I was magic, and they both hated magic. When I lived there, I stayed in my room unless Aunt Petunia needed me to do something, and my room was a closet under the stairs. I wore Dudley's old clothes, and was Dudley's punching bag. They basically hated me. I never actually got a room until, I got my Hogwarts letter, then they gave me Dudley's second bedroom" Harry said. _Who knew Potter grew up to be hated; I would have thought that Harry was brought up like royalty just because he 'defeated' Voldemort. I guess people aren't what they seem to be. _

"Wow, I thought you grew up like royalty" I admit. Hermione snorts, and Ginny laughs, "But if they hate magic then why is Ron going to go there."

"They don't hate magic as much anymore. During the summer of our sixth year, Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin, Harry saved him using the Patronus Charm. Dudley somehow believed that what Harry said about Dementors was true and how he saved them, he made his parents believe that Harry was trying to keep them alive. During the war, they were kept safe by the Order, then after the war, they apologized to Harry, about treating him so badly. Harry forgave them and then introduced them to us, Mum and Mrs. Duresly became friends, and now they are accepting of Wizards and Witches." Ginny explains.

* * *

**(Hermione's POV)**

I watch as Draco's expression goes from confused to understanding. _Aww he looks adorable when he's trying to understand something. Oh shut it Hermione, he would never think of you that way, you're a muggleborn, and a Gryffindor, there is no possible way he could ever like you. Yeah, but he has changed, he's not prejudice about muggleborns anymore. He would never date one though. Hermione I can't believe you are thinking about Draco Malfoy like that. _"Hey Ginny have you asked Molly if we could go to Diagon Ally tomorrow?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah, Mum said we could go, she also said you could go to your house sometime next week" she tells me. I smile, happy to be able to visit my childhood home and go Christmas shopping all before Christmas.

"That's great, so what do you guys want to do?" I ask, getting bored by just sitting here.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, besides it being really short? I know this chapter is really short, but my creativity really wasn't flowing and it still isn't, please give me some idea's about what they should do. I'm open to idea's until November 1, 2012, or Thursday here in the US, so then my next chapter can be up around next Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Idea's of Ginerva Weasely

**A/N: Yeah, I know that it's later then when I said I would update, but I had this huge English test that I was studying for. I got a really mean (for the lack of a better word) review from, someone named AnonymousFlamer, it really was discouraging, yeah I get it you don't like my story there's an easy solution to that don't read it, no need to post three review saying the same thing, unlike your self I'm not thick headed. Anyways, thank to those of you who reviewed with reviews. I made it to 60 reviews! I love you guys so much. My new goal is 70 reviews by the end of this chapter. Thanks to the guest reviewer for the ideas you sent in, it got some of my creativity flowing. Umm... you can send in things you want me to add in any time, I'll consider it.  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"How about we play a game or two of exploding snaps?" Blaise suggests eventually, breaking the awkward silence.. We nod and get into teams of three; me, Ginny and Luna, against Draco, Blaise and Harry.

"Okay, so here are the rules, only one person from each team at a time, and who ever reaches fifteen no - twenty points first wins, girls will be blue, and we will be red." Blaise explains the rules, as we settle in. The girls win the first to win a point. About twenty minutes, we were winning 8-3. Luna put down a card and so did Draco; Draco's card exploded; giving us girls another point.

"Come on guys, we have to win, I'm not going to lose against, Bookworm Granger, Weaselette, and Loony Lovegood" Draco says, his competitive side coming out,_ Aww! He's so cute when he gets all competitive, Oh Hermione you really bad,_ he looks over at us, and I frown at being called Bookworm, "no offense to you guys or anything but, that's who you are." he says smiling, showing us that he's just hour or so later, we ended, with us girls winning, 20-18.

"So what do you want to do now, there is no way that I'm playing another game of Exploding Snaps?" Harry asks his hair even more messy, from all the times that his cards exploded.

"Do you guys know how to play Gobstones?" Blaise ask. Me, Harry and Luna shake our heads. "Oh well, it's easy enough to play." Blaise says conjuring up a wooden board with a whole in the middle and four white rings drawn around it, and two sets of what I assume to be Gobstones. "The point of the game is to knock the opponents' stones into the hole, before the other team knocks yours in. The stones are alternated in the beginning, and if you knock your own stone in then it will squirt you with green slime, it will only come off when the game ends." I nod, it was kind of like the muggle game of marbles. We split into teams of three again, this time Harry, Ginny and Blaise, against Draco, Luna and me.

We sit down across from each other with the board in the middle, not having too much space in between the two beds in the room, we sit really close together, my arm brushing against Draco's, sending a spark of electricity up my arm, I moved ever so slightly closer to Luna, not knowing if he had felt it too. Just then the door opened, a tired looking Mrs. Weasely walked in. "You kids aren't asleep yet, you all better head off to bed now, we have to leave at eight to be at Hogsmeade in time to be home for dinner." she said sternly, making sure Luna, Ginny and I went to our rooms to sleep.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"**Hey," Hermione says coming into the Heads Common room, and sitting next to me, leaning her head to rest on my shoulder. I stiffen slightly, but then relax right away. Hermione not noticing snuggles closer into the crook of my neck. I slowly wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer, only slightly confused at her behavior. "You know Draco, that I'm completely available?" she breathes against my neck. I shiver involuntarily; I can feel her smile against my shoulder. I adjust her so she is sitting in my lap, she buries her face into my chest, slowly I take her head in my hands and lift it up towards my face and lean down until our lips touch and kiss her softly. She wraps her arms around my middle and leans her head against my chest and smiles.**

"**Hey, Mione want to go take a walk by the lake" I ask her whispering in her ear not wanting to scare her away or anything.**

"**Sure," she replies equally as soft. She gets off of my lap, and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers, still smiling. We walk outside and to the lake, our hands still together. We walk closer to the lake when she trips, and falls into the lake. Shocked I stand there unable to move as the giant squid wraps a tentacle around her and pulls under.**

"Hermione," I wake up, taking in my surroundings, breathing deeply, only to find Blaise and Harry, laughing.

"Man, you've got it bad Draco," Harry says, I give him a confused look, because to be honest I don't know what he's talking about, "oh please don't pretend you don't like Mione, it's obvious to everyone."

"Just go to sleep you two." I growl by breath slowing down to normal speed. Harry and Blaise let out a quick chuckle, before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Mione," get up. I throw a pillow at her, "it's nearly seven thirty, we have to leave in about half an hour we're waiting for you to come downstairs for breakfast." She just turns around in her bed and puts the pillow I just threw at her over her head, blocking my voice. "Okay that's it Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't wake up this instant then I will do something, that I will regret doing eventually." I wait for her to respond, but she just lets out a snore."Don't says I didn't warn you, Augamenti frigidum" I say cold water blasting out of my wand, hitting her on the back. Hermione jumps up, and turn to face me giving me a look that could kill. I shrug giving her a sheepish smile, leaving the room, giving her time to get ready and relax, an angry Hermione isn't one you want to know. I go downstairs and find Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Luna talking over pancakes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely, these were really good," Blaise says, taking another pancake.

"Oh please call me Molly," Mum replies, "Where's Mione?" she says looking at me.

"She just got up, she'll be here in a few minutes or so." I tell Mum. "Harry, I have to talk to you, alone." I say, signaling him to come into the other room with me. I put a silencing charm up so that no one else can hear.

"What do you need Gin." Harry asks sounding worried.

"It's Hermione," I say pausing, waiting to see if he realizes the same thing as me or not.

"What about Mione?" apparently not.

"Have you noticed that she's acting kind of weird lately?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it she does a seem a little different-"

"-when she's around Draco Malfoy." I finish before Harry could get another word in, "Isn't it obvious, she likes him, and he likes her. They're perfect for each other, I have the bestest (**A/N: I know that's not a real word but whatever lol :)** idea ever and you're going to help me."

"Ginny I don't know what you're thinking of but I don't really think that it's a good idea, I mean what if they don't like each other." Harry says.

"Are you really that daft, even a blind person could see that they like each other, and it's not like I'm going to do something rash, all I'm going to do is make them spend some more time together alone." I say, giving him puppy dog eyes knowing he can't resist.

"Fine." He agrees, "but you're going to need Blaise and Luna's help too." Smirking he takes the silencing charm down. "Blaise, Luna come here for a minute," he calls into the other room before putting the silencing charm back up. "So, this one has made a plan," he says jerking his head towards me. _Note to self-make Harry pay for what he just said. _"She _believes_ that Hermione likes Draco and vice versa, so she believes that if we leave them alone long enough they will admit their feeling toward each other." _Uggh, why does he always make my plans sound stupid. New note to self-make Harry pay for what he did and for making my plan sound stupid. _

"Harry, you just made my idea sound stupid, which it isn't. What I said was I think Hermione likes Draco and vice versa, so if they spend more time together, then their feelings will grow for each other." I explain my plan, making it sound less stupid, then when Harry explained it.

"I think it's a great plan, whether you say it, or Harry does, Gin." Luna chirps in brightly. I roll my eyes

"Whatever, we'll make sure they spend as much time as possible together, can we just get back to breakfast now." Blaise says. _Is food all that every guy ever thinks about._

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Molly asks looking at the six of us. I nod. "Remember, we're meeting back up at Fred and George's place at six, be there on time." she tells us. One by one we Floo into The Hogshead.

"So do you guys want to meet up at the little place across from Madame Pudifoots' for lunch." I suggest.

"Sure what ever, come on Harry, I have a lot of people to buy presents for." Ginny says pulling Harry out into the cold, and winking at Luna. _Sometimes that girl makes me wonder. _

"Blaise, I need your help buying something for my step-mum, she's Italian, just like you." Luna says pulling Blaise out with her.

"Okay… that was kinda weird, so it's just me and you now Draco do you want to go together or alone." I ask, hoping the nervousness in my voice wasn't obvious. _Yes, I'm nervous about spending a day alone with Draco. _

"Let's go together." He decides after a minute.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, I know Hermione's slightly OOC in Draco's dream but whatever, it's his dream (Yeah, I know it's really cheesy and cliche). PLEASE REVIEW, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE READING THEM - SEE IT'S EVEN TYPED IN CAPITALS LOL :) **


	15. Hogsmeade Part One

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, (I know it already past but this was supposed to be posted on Thursday, but I over slept and then had to go to Thanksgiving dinner, then I spent all of Friday shopping, then Saturday I had basketball practice and people coming over to my house, and then yesterday I did the piles and piles of homework that I had). Just in case this wasn't already clear, I'm not being completly true to the story J.K Roweling wrote (I obviously don't own Harry Potter). Also Harry and Draco's friendship wasn't overnight, Draco's role in the war (which I haven't said yet) made Harry trust him, and then him helping Hermione when Ron cheated on her just pulled everything together. Oh and just a forewarning I know you can't magic up food, but just imagine her accioing it from another room or something, I don't want any flames about that. This chapter is really random, it's just something that popped into my head. Oh and I also don't want any Flames about the stores not being located in the right town, I just changed them a little. **

* * *

"So where do you want to go first." I ask Draco breaking the awkward silence between us. _Hermione, relax._

"Umm… how about we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I need something to get for Blaise and Harry." He says.

"Okay lets go, after that how about we go to Muggle Magic, I want to get Fred and George some pranks they don't know of yet to help with the store." I say. _Well you have to but something for Harry and Blaise and Draco too, they all like… no wait they all love Quidditch, get them something from there. _

"'Kay lets go." He says walking towards the store, another awkward silence enveloping us again. I looked over at him, catching him staring at me. We enter the store and the snitch shaped bell rings.

"Hey do you have any idea of what Potter would want." Draco asks after walking around for a little while.

"Well I was going to get him one of those boxes for his snitch," I say pointing to the cases that showed little VIP cases for snitches, "But why don't you get him something like one of those signed Quidditch robes. His favorite is Aiden Lynch."

"Thanks, that's a good idea, I don't really like Lynch my favorite player is… Alex Leveski, I'll go and get Blaise's present and then come and get Harry's shirt, and maybe get a Leveski robe for myself." He says, before disappearing into the isle with Keeper things. _That's it Mione, get him a Leveski robe, he'll love it. _

I walk quickly over to the counter, and get the wizard who is working there's attention. "Umm… excuse me, can I get one of those robes, the one signed by Alex Leveski." I ask. The wizard just mutters something, and goes to get a robe. "Thanks," I look at the price tag, and leave the gold there. Hearing Draco come this way I quickly shrink the robe and put it in my purse. "You ready to go?" he asks me.

"Just give me one minute I have to get a Quaffle for Blaise, I saw the one he has and thought that he needed a new one." I tell him. I take a Quaffle out of the pile, and take it. I go back to see Draco waiting for me. I pay for the Quaffle and the VIP snitch display case, shrink them and put them into my purse. We walk outside. "You get your robes?" I ask him knowing very well that he didn't

"No, apparently someone had just bought it and they only had one of each player, but I got the Lynch one for Harry." He says sadly, I can't help but smile. _Aww he looks so cute, I just want to hug him. Hermione you know he doesn't think of you like that. _

"Oh- wait, I need to get a couple of books." I say as we pass Flourish and Blotts. Draco smirks at me. "They are not for me." I say. Quickly navigating myself through the store I get 101 Muggle Recipes for Mrs. Weasely, A-Z Muggle Appliances for Mr. Weasely who still loved learning about Muggle things, Learn foreign Languages in 22 hours for Bill, who travels the world doing his banking thing, 50 Rare Dragons for Charlie, and finally Unusual Wizard Laws for Percy.

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

_Hermione loves books, right, so you could get her a book, but it has to be one that she's never read before. What kind of wizard book wouldn't be in the Hogwarts Library? I got it. _"Hey Mione, I'll be back I have to get a book." I tell her as she looks through for a book for the Duresly's. She just nods I walk off towards the children's sections and pick out the book I'm looking for Somewhat Muggle, Somewhat Magical; Tales for Everyone. 

I walk to the check out and get that book, quickly shrinking it before Hermione gets back. She comes back holding the five books she picked out, and buys them, shrinks them and puts them into her purse.

"So where do you want to go next" she says, before her stomach growls loudly. She hugs her stomach, blushing slightly.

"I guess we're going to go get something to eat, Granger." I say, smirking at her un-comfortableness, before laughing. "Come on, let's go to lunch." I say giving her my hand, "I know this place that serves amazing sandwiches." I say. Hermione reluctantly takes my hand, and as soon as she does, sparks fly up my arm, making me feel all fuzzy. _Snap out of it Draco, you can't let a witch make you go that crazy, it's not healthy, even if she is the prettiest witch you've seen. _I shake my head trying to clear it. We walk until we reach, Sugarplum's Sandwitch Shop. Hermione snorts at the name, "Okay the name's really stupid, but the food is really good." I say noticing her reaction. We walk into the sandwich shop, and find a place to sit. We look at the large menu hanging above the ordering station.

"You ready to order?" Hermione asks me. I nod, and we walk over to the ordering station.

"I'll take a number 3," I tell the witch working there, quickly she magics it up for me with a flick of her wand, before I could even get Hermione order in she walks over to

"That would be 11 sickles and 2 knuts," she says flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at me. I roll my eyes." _Eww that witch is disturbing, how can she possibly ignore the fact that Mione is standing right there. _

"I never said I was done, my _girlfriend _would like a number 4," I reply rudely, putting my arm around Hermione's small waist, winking at Mione, signaling her to play along.

"Fine, whatever," she says flicking her wand again, "That's 2 galleons and 3 sickles." I pay for our meal, still playing the role of perfect boy-friend.

* * *

**(Hermione's POV)**

_The nerve of her, how could she flirt with Draco, and just ignore me. _We walk back over to our table; I sit down, pulling my chair as close to Draco's as possible.  
We start to eat our sandwiches in a comfortable silence. "So where else do you need to go?" he asks, "Oh and what do you think Luna would want for Christmas, and Ginny?" he adds.

"Well let's see, I need to go to Twillfit and Tattings, to get a present for Ginny, Fluer and Luna. I'm getting Ginny and Fluer dresses and I'm getting Luna earings. You could get them bracelets or something. Then I need to go to Muggle Magic, to get some jokes for Fred and Gorge. Then I need to go to Honeydukes or any other candy store to get something for my muggle friends." I tell him.

"Thanks, that's a good idea." He replies smiling at me, making my heart melt and my face blush. We finish eating and go throw away our trash. Draco takes my hand again intertwining our fingers together, sending tingles up my arm, and making my stomach flip.

"Oh my god, did you see her face, she totally believed you," I say once we're out of the shop, wishing so much that it wasn't pretend.

"Yeah," he replies like it's no big deal. We make our way to Muggle Magic. "So what exactly are you looking to buy, we still have to go to Twillfits and Tattings to buy presents for Ginny and Fluer and Luna, then Honeydukes, I think I'll get something for Snape from there" he says the last part mostly to himself.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I came here for, you don't even have to come inside, it's already pre-ordered it, and just need to pick it up." I say.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here, hurry back." He tells me.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you thinks going to happen next, I'm just going to leave it at that since I have a basketball game tomorow. Leave a review please. :)**


	16. Hogsmeade Part II

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers, hopefully I haven't lost you bacause of how long it took me to post this chapter, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written. First of all, I want to wish you all a happy holidays, I wanted to put this up as sort of a Christmas present (or whatever else you celebrate, but since I celebrate Christmas I'll out Christmas :). This chapter took me forever to write because I lost my notebook where I write all my thoughts and in and organize all the chapters as well as I can in, and only found it yesterday. Also Christmas was coming up, and I had no idea on what to make (I don't buy presents I make them so they're a bit more personal) my family, so I spent hours doing that. Secondly, some of my reviewers have asked about Ron, I'm not exactly sure whats going to happen to him, so I'll leave it up to you, if you want Ron to come back or not, or if Hermione should forgive him or not, just leave it in a review or a PM, whatever you want. Just an FYI there are random Authors Notes throughout the chapter. Also this chapter has lots of conversations, I think that they add to the story, so that why I put a lot of dialogue into the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter, but sadly it still belongs to JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I shake my head, trying to clear it. "Hi, may I help you" the worker behind the counter says.  
"Yes, I pre-ordered a package a few days ago under the name of Hermione Granger." I tell him. He bends down and gets a box wrapped in brown paper, "Ah, here you go Miss. Granger." I give him the money I owe him. I shrink the box and put it into my purse. I walk outside and meet Draco.

"Okay, let's go we have 2 stores left, Twillfits and Tattings, and Honeyduke's." he tells me. We walk their, now the temperature starting to drop as the sun starts setting and dark clouds start moving into the area. We arrive there, and I show the store owners pictures of Ginny, Fleur, and Luna, as dresses start magically coming my way, perfect for all three of them. For Ginny I pick out a deep blue dress that had 2 thick straps, and a low square neck line, it was tight at the top, right above her stomach where the dress flowed outwards to her knee's, with a ribbon to tie in the back. And for Fleur a pale light blue dress, with thin straps that fell to the floor with a sweet heart neck and an open back. It was tight down until her waist, from there it flowed down in small ripples all the way down to the floor. For Luna a found a beautiful necklace and matching earrings, I pay for the presents and go downstairs to meet Draco, who is already done buying his presents a while ago.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

As we are leaving Twillfit's and Tatting's, it starts snowing. "Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas this year." I say absentmindedly.

"I know. I love the snow so much. When I was little, the first snow of the season meant that we would watch out the window and watch the snow fall and drink hot mum would make soup for dinner and we would spend all night playing board games." She says her, eyes filling with tears. I put my arm on her shoulder, and turn her so she's facing me.

"Hey, don't cry." I say gently pulling her into a hug, "How about we ask Mrs. Weasely to make soup, and then we can play board games or whatever you called it earlier." She laughs a little when.

"Really," she asks looking up hopeful, I can't help but use my thumb to wipe away the little tears that remained on her face; she looked like an angel.

"Yes really," I say, finally letting go of her and immeadiatly missing the feeling of her in my arms.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I sigh inwardly, already missing the feeling of his arms around me. "Come on it's already dark, and we still have to go to Honeydukes before we go to Fred and George's place." I say breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

We walk awkwardly to Honeydukes, going different ways at the door. I quickly pick out some Cauldron Cakes for Lavender, some Pumpkin Pasties for Parvati, and a combination box for Seamus and Dean. I pay for the sweets and then go look for Draco. "Are you ready to go yet?" I ask him, when I find him leaning against the wall casually waiting, zoned out.

"Huh… oh yeah lets go." slightly startled by me, I laugh softly at his response. "Where are we going to now." he asks me.

"Unless you have any more shopping to do, I guess we'll go to Fred and George's place. Do you know where it is, we're going to apperate, it's quite far from here (**A/N: I don't know how big Hogsmeade really is, so I'm just going to pretend it's huge:) **and it's getting kind of cold" she says.

"No I think I have all my Christmas shopping done, and no I've never been to Fred and George's place." He tells me. I stick out me hand, expecting him to hold it so I could side along apparate **(A/N: I don't know what they called it in the books, if anyone knows please tell me so that I can change it :)**Draco gives me a confused look.

"Grab my hand, I'll side along apparate with you." I tell him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He takes it, and we disapparate with a loud crack.

When we appear at the Weasely's apartment, it's completely empty, except for the twins themselves. "Mione" they say in unison, "we haven't seen you in forever." and pull me in for a hug. "Draco, great to see you too." they say. With an evil glint in his eyes, George sticks out his hand for Draco to shake, cautiously, he shakes it, and when he pulls his hand back, it starts getting bigger, until it's twice it's normal size. Draco looks at his hand in complete shock. and Fred, George, and I start laughing.

"Don't worry, Draco," I say in between laughs, "just go and wash your hands with cold water, and they'll be back to normal again." I add still laughing at his reactions. He finds his way to the kitchen, to go and wash his hands.

"So are we the first one's back, or is everyone already gone without us." I ask the twins

"No you guys are the first one's back; I was starting to wonder where everyone was. By the way, Mum accidentally ate one of our Sleeping Sugars, so she won't wake up for another 12 hours, so you and Ginny need to cook dinner." Fred says, the last part quickly. Draco walks back in looking relived that his hand was back to normal.

"What was that?" he asks, Fred and George.

"That was 'Huge Hand Cream' it makes your hand grow to be twice the normal size." George says.

"You're lucky that we already tried it on Mione here, because we weren't going to tell you how to make your hand normal again." Fred says. I glare at them, thinking back to when they tested it out on me, but leaved me to figure out the

"Yeah trust me, they didn't tell me how to get my hand back to its normal size, so then I had an enormous hand for like 3 hours, before, I washed my hands and they shrunk back to their normal size." I say.

_Crack _Harry and Ginny apperate in. "Harry, Ginny." Fred and George say, this time each of them holding their hands out, expecting Harry and Ginny to shake them.

"Harry, Ginny don't shake their hands, they have Huge Hand Cream on them." Draco says panicking.

Harry laughs at Draco's outburst, "Don't worry Draco, we won't, they do this all the time, it was one of their first products. Once they did it on Mione and they refused to tell her the cure to make it normal sized again.

"Oh by the way Ginny, your two geniuses of brothers 'accidently' gave Molly a Sleeping Sugar, so guess who has to make dinner" I tell Ginny. She rolls her eyes.

"Blaise and Luna should be hear in a few minutes, we just saw them entering Flourish and Blotts. Harry Draco, me and Mione are going back to the Burrow to get started on dinner, you guys bring Luna and Blaise over okay." she instructs, before grabbing my arm and apparting us back to the Burrow.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Ginny and Hermione appartated back to the Burrow, leaving me with Harry and the Weasely twins.

"We have to go back down to our store." Fred says, going down the stairs, George following closely behind.

"Man you're so lucky," Harry tells me, I give him a confused look. "You go to go shopping with Hermione; she just gets what she needs and leaves, unlike Ginny who drags me to every little store and looks at every little thing." he explains.

"Yeah, but at least you and Ginny can talk without everything becoming awkward. Any time one of us said something everything became all awkward, most of the time while we were shopping there was an awkward silence between us, and the fact that she's Hermione was so distracting to me, it just made me so nervous, like I would make a fool of myself. I can't explain it, the way she makes me feel, whenever she's around, I can't think strait, but when she's not there all I can think about is her. " I reply, my mind going back to when I had hugged her, "Oh by the way, what's a board game?" I ask.

"Dude you have it bad, you better ask her to be your girlfriend before you drive yourself and Hermione insane. And why do you need to know what a board game is anyways?" he asks.

"Well, you know how it started to snow, Hermione started to cry because she missed her parents, she said her mother made soup on the first snowfall, and then they played board games. I was kind of freaking out because girls don't usually cry around me and so I told her we could play board games with her, so I was just curious as to what a board game was." I explain to Harry.

"Okay then, well it's kind of hard to explain since there are so many different types, and since you said that we were going to play board games then I guess I'll explain to you when we play, but in case you haven't figured it out yet, it's a type of muggle game." he tells me.

Blaise and Luna walk out of the fireplace, holding hands, I knew it was just a matter of time before Blaise asked her to be his girlfriend. "Harry were are Ginny and Mione."

"They're back at the Burrow, Fred and George gave Molly one of their Sleeping Sugars, so Hermione and Ginny had to go home and cook dinner, they told us to send you there when you and Blaise arrived." Harry replies. Luna gives Blaise a quick peck on the cheek, before she apparates back to the Burrow. "I'm going to tell Fred and George that we're going back and to send Molly and Arthur back when Molly wakes up" says Harry.

"So you finally asked Luna to be your girlfriend" I ask Blaise, he blushes and nods.

"Yup, and she said yes. Now it's your turn to ask Mione out." He replies smirking Harry comes back and says "let's go.", and we apparate back to the Burrow

* * *

**Hermione's POV (Back to when Hermione and Ginny first arrived).**

"So, how was shopping with Draco?" Ginny asks me as we head towards the kitchen.

"It was… different." I say. "So what are we going to make for dinner?"

"I don't know, but I'm starving, let's make something easy."

"Umm… how about soup, it's an old family tradition in my family to make soup on the first snowfall of the year." I tell Ginny. "How about tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." I suggest.

"Sure what ever, as long as it fast and easy," Ginny says, "I'll get started on the soup, you start the sandwiches." She says getting the cream and tomatoes. I take out the bread and magically toast them to perfection. We work in a comfortable silence while we cooked, and when we finished we put a heat-preserving charm on the food so it would stay war, before heading over to the couches to relax.

"So what did you buy?" Ginny asks me.

"I'm not telling you, you're just going to have to wait for Christmas to find out, but I think… no I know that you'll love it." I tell her.

"Aww Mione, please tell me, I'll tell you what I got you." Ginny pleads.

"Fine." I say, pausing for a dramatic effect, "but you have to tell me first." I say giving her a sly smile, knowing well that Ginny would never tell me what she got me, even for a thousand Galleons.

"There is no way I'm telling you first." Ginny says, we both start laughing, as we hear a crack outside, not a second later Luna walks in.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione." She greets us in her ditsy voice. "Did you already make dinner?" she asks noticing that we were sitting in the sitting room, talking.

"Yeah, we just finished, we're just waiting for the you, Blaise, Draco, and Harry to apparate here." Ginny says. "You look very happy today, how was shopping for you?" she adds knowingly

"You guys won't guess what happened today," Luna says extra bubbly, her eyes lighting up and her face glowing, "Blaise asked me to be his girlfriend, today at lunch, we were eating, then all of a sudden he got all serious, and then he asked me." She said so fast that I barely heard what she said. "He said he never felt the same way about another girl and it would be the happiest day of his life if I said yes."

"Aww, that's so sweet, I'm so happy for you Luna." I say hugging my blonde friend.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Finally, I never thought he would get the guts to ask you." I say also getting up to hug Luna too. "Draco's the only one who hasn't got the guts, to ask this girl that he really likes out.." I say, just for the fun of seeing Hermione's reaction.

"Really who is he going to ask?" Hermione asks, jealousy flooding into her voice, and her eyes turning sad.

"Umm about that, I can't tell you. At least not now, it's not my secret to tell, and actually he doesn't even know that I know, even though it's extremely obvious that she likes him just as much, and is just dying for him to ask her." I say. We hear another crack outside signaling the boys' arrival.

* * *

**A/N: Good chapter, bad chapter, you tell me, I want to know. I welcome constructive critiscism as long as it phased nicely. Sorry about the really long Authors Note in the beginning of the chapter, I just had a lot of things to say. I got a new laptop for Christmas so I'll try to update within the next few days or so. See you guys in 2013, Happy New Years. Leave me a present for Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate, buy leaveing me a review in the review box below**


	17. Granger Residence

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers, if any of you are still reading this. I'm so so so so sorry for taking almost a month to update, but this past month has been really busy and also I haven't had that much motivation to update either (I only got four review last chapter). I'm pretty sure you don't want to read my excuses but, I just finished finals (got straight A's, but mostly because I studied my but off for it), also it was the last month of basketball so we had practice till like 7 everyday. Anyways, my motivation for this chapter actually came from my boyfriend, whose on the boys basketball team who all bleached their hair blonde, and so one of his friends hair looks almost the same as shade as Tom Felton's hair in the movies, which was basically my only motivation. Anyways enough of me talking here's the chapter.**

**Draco's POV**

* * *

"Umm... where's dinner?" Blaise asks looking at the soup and sandwiches.

"Blaise this_ is_ dinner. What did you expect, we're not Molly, we don't cook amazing meals all the time." Hermione says

"Sorry Mione, I'm just not used to just sandwiches and soup for dinner." Blaise replies, putting his hands up in surrender, we laugh. Ginny and Mione take the charms off of our dinner and we sit down at the table eating in a comfortable silence unlike the one between me and Mione earlier today.

"So," Ginny asks, "How was your guys's (**A/N: again I know it's not a real word but whatever :) **day shopping, anything interesting?"

"Oh my god, when me and Blaise were in one of the stores, I saw a Nargle and I pulled Blaise to go and chase it-"

"She pulled me into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and we knocked over the bottle of slug slime which caused everything else on the shelf to fall and break." Blaise says laughing lightly, then as he talks.

"Then Jiggers yelled at us to pay, so we made a run for it, so then he chases us with his little walking stick." Luna finishes, they are perfect for each other. The rest of us start laughing picturing the old Jiggers from Slug and Jiggers, running and chasing Blaise and Luna, even though he can barely walk across his store without having to stop half way to catch his breath.

"Okay..." Ginny says "Anyone else" she says between laughs "do any…thing." I look over at Hermione who is laughing, her face turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Me and Mione, we went to eat sandwiches and the witch there wa-"

"Was a flirt, and was flirting with Draco. She completely ignored me, so Draco though it would be funny to mess with her mind a little."

"Well, actually I thought that it would be a good idea to mess with her head and embarrass her just for the fun of it, so I told her that Hermione was my girlfriend."

"He was acting like the perfect boyfriend too, so it looked so believable it wasn't funny and then you should've seen the look on the girls face it was priceless" Hermione finished for me, the four of laughed at it, sort of, it just seemed kind of forced though. _Is it just me or do they know something that I don't,_ I look over at Hermione, she seems just as confused as I am. _Maybe Blaise told them something about you liking Hermione and they left us alone on purpose get her to like me, but we just acted like friends. Way to go Malfoy you just ruined a chance to tell Mione your feelings, but then again she probably doesn't feel the same way about you I means she's not like any of the other girls you dated who just went for any guy that asked them out, or had looks and money, look at Weasely he was poorer then possible, and he was a freaking ginger (_**A/N: Sorry if any of you have red hair, I don't have anything against red heads, also I love Rupert Grint, I can't imagine anyone else playing Ronald Weasely in the movies:) **_ for crying out loud. Draco, ask her tomorrow, you're going to her house tomorrow, comfort her if she's an emotional wreck and if she's fine with everything just ask her to go out with you to lunch or something._

"Hahaha well me and Harry just shopped, we went in and out of shops getting what we needed-"

"And looking at stuff that Ginny just wanted to look at for the sake of looking at it, which is why it took us forever to get back."

"Well I just like doing a thorough job of shopping Mr. Potter" Ginny giggled. We finished eating and were just listening to Harry and Ginny teasing each other about their day. _I wonder if me and Mione could ever carry a conversation like that, just light hearted and easy going. _

"Ginny, can you just magic everything, I'm exhausted" Hermione says, getting up from her seat.

"Oh thank goodness, Hermione I was just going to suggest that but then I thought you would go into your hour long lecture about not whipping out wands out for everything." Ginny says smiling just to let Mione know she's joking.

"Ginny Weasely if I had any energy left in me you, well let's just say that you wouldn't be exactly happy" Hermione says, giving Ginny a threating look.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_I wish mine and Draco's relationship was something like Harry and Ginny's or even something like Blaise and Luna, everything is so awkward whenever we're alone, if we spend any more time alone, I will legit die of humiliation. _I walk up the stairs and up into mine and Ginny's room, and sit on the bed taking out my diary.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Hey it's me again Hermione, and I just needed someone to talk to and get a few things off my chest, so here I go. Remember Draco Malfoy, the one that used to make fun of me for being a 'Mudblood', Harry for just for the fun of it, well then remember how I said he became really nice and the total complete opposite of the Draco Malfoy I used to know, and how we became friends, well it turns out that I now have feelings for him. Wow, I know that's what I said. Today when we were at Hogsmeade we went shopping together, because Harry and Ginny went together and Luna and Blaise went together. I had the best time ever, just because we were together, I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do of him, but I just can't help it. We went to this restaurant and the waitress there was flirting abviously with him, and I just felt the need to punch her. Ohhh this is so weird, well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, tomorrow we're going to my house to clean it up and stuff. **_

_**Hermione J. Granger **_

"You awake Mione" Ginny asks waking me up, the next morning.

"5 more minutes" I groan, turning myself away from her.

"We're going to over to your house today Mione, and if you don't get up this instant than we won't go" Ginny threatens me. I jump out of bed. Ginny laughs, and I shoot her a glare. I get dressed and go downstairs to find Harry and Blaise talking to each other and Luna staring out the window, in her usual dreamy way. Ginny, Luna and I start talking to each other as Draco comes down, dressed in Harry's muggle clothes.

"Everybody ready to go?" Harry asks.

"Umm actually no, Daddy invited Blaise over to meet him so we are going to my place." Luna says quietly. I roll my eyes, Mr. Lovegood, was too over-protective of Luna, every time she got a boyfriend he had to meet him right away.

"Okay then, everyone else ready to go to Mione's? Draco you'll side along apperate with Hermione and Ginny you'll side along apperate with me." Harry says. I smile inwardly, and take Draco's hand as we apperate into my house.

"Geez Hermione, your house is disgusting," Draco says turning around in a circle, looking at the layer of dust coating everything.

"I don't know, genius, the last time I was here was nearly two years ago, before the war had even started and my parents were murdered shortly after that, and if you remember I am muggle-born meaning that my parents aren't muggle, who can't charm everything to be all clean all the time." I tell him sarcastically, and as if I'm talking to a small child.

"Hermione, your house is huge; it's going to take forever to get this place cleaned up again." Harry calls from downstairs, "Where are you anyways?" he adds. Harry had been over to my house once before, but he had only seen the formal living room, so I decided to come go to where he was. My house was not an average Muggle house it, both of my parents being dentist, made it possible for me to live in quite a large house. There was a big kitchen with enough space to fit a 6 chair table, a large dining room a living room, and a family room, and an office all on the first floor. One the second floor there was my bedroom which had an attached bathroom, my parents' room which also had a bathroom attached, 2 guest bedrooms, and a bathroom. Finally we had a basement, with 2 rooms, one which we had turned into a home theatre and the other which was for storage.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_Hermione's room is almost as big as mine, who knew muggles had such big houses? _We reach a room downstairs, and I notice Hermione's hand still inside mines. I smile and look down, then up. Harry catches my eye and winks at me, confused I do nothing.

"How about we start upstairs, Mione?" Ginny asks

"Sure come on, let's go we'll start in the guest bedrooms first they'll be the easiest, since they don't really have much stuff in them. " Mione says still holding my hand, and leading us up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She lets go of my hand and opens the dust covered curtains letting light into the room.

"Here Harry you and Draco, can start dusting and cleaning up here, Ginny and I can start doing the washing all the stuff in this room." Hermione says. We nod, and get started by shrinking all the furniture in the room and moving it outside into the hallway.

"Did you tell her?" Harry asks me.

"Did I tell her what?"

"Did you tell Mione about your feelings for her?"

"Oh and no, I want to wait for the perfect moment, but it also has to be when we're alone so that if she rejects me than I won't have made a fool of myself." I say, Harry puts the night stand he just shrunk down, and puts his arms on my shoulders and shakes me. (**A/N: I know this sounds really gay, but I couldn't find another way to describe it.) **

"You two were together all day yesterday, we made sure not to get into your way all day… I mean… oh who am I kidding, Hermione feels the same way for you, as you do for her. Ginny, Luna, Blaise and I made sure you guys spent the most time together so that one of you would confess your feeling towards the other." Harry says still shaking me by the shoulders. _Whoah whoah whoah wait hold on there, did Harry just say that they tried to set us up, ohh I'm going to kill them when I find out what they did. But then again he did say that Hermione like me too, but why would Hermione tell that to Harry, if anyone then it would have to be Ginny, but then again if Ginny knows then the rest of the world probably knows too. Malfoy you're over thinking it just ask her out already._

"So, you knew that Ginny liked you, but it still took you what 5 years to ask her to be your girlfriend." I retort, Harry laughs.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Come on Ginny, the washing machine is just down stairs we can just throw this stuff in there and it'll wash all the clothes." I tell Ginny while we are both levitating a pile of dusty curtains, bed sheets, blankets, from the room the boys were cleaning. We go into the basement and put all the things on the floor.

"Umm Mione, I think we'll have to wash the washing machine before it does any cleaning." Ginny says pointing at the snowy layer of dust covering the washing machine. I accio the cleaning supplies and starts disinfecting the washer, while Ginny starts disinfecting the dryer. "So did you tell Draco how you felt about him?" Ginny asks making a conversation.

"What makes you think that I like him," I ask her.

"Well for one thing, you can't stop smiling when we start talking about him, also you're not denying anything, and it is obvious that you like him to everyone but him."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"So I'm guessing he hasn't told you about his feelings for you has he?" Ginny laughs

"Ginny he doesn't like me. As much as I wish it was true Draco Malfoy does not have feelings for me." I say, slightly sadden.

"Hermione look at me, he likes you, Blaise told me. He had admired you since you hit him third year, he had a crush on you after the Yule Ball, and he totally fell for you that day at Malfoy Manor. Apparently it took him all his strength to keep from attacking Bellatrix Lestrage while she was torturing you." Ginny says her face completely serious.

"Whatever Gin, if he did have feelings for me why hasn't he acted upon them by now? It's been almost four months since that incident with Ron." I ask.

"It took Harry 5 years to ask me out, it took Fred longer to ask Katie and if Angelina hadn't asked George to go out with her, then I'm pretty sure they would both be signle, my point is he's probably waiting for the right moment."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, good, bad, could be better. I want at least 80 reviews before the next chapter, thats what motivates me to write more. I love reading what you have to say, it just makes my day when I get a review or a favorite or anything. **


	18. One Step Forward

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I had this chapter ready for a while now, it just needed to be edited and uploaded, and it would have been uploaded earlier if the fact that my internet hadn't broken earlier this morning. Also, I've been insanely busy, with dance on the weekends and school during the week, and also softball tryouts at 6 in the morning (I don't care though, because I made Varsity)- sorry about that I'm just really happy. Thank you to all my reviewer for making it close to my goal for 85 reviews :) and thanks to all of you that are following this story, I have over a hundred, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I want 100 reviews before the next chapter, which I have already done thanks to the snow day I had today, I might even send you a small preview if you want, but that's only if you review.**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

We cleaned in silence for until the room was dust free and all the furniture was in the hallway, waiting to be cleaned. "Harry, let's put clean the furniture together, so it'll go quicker and then we can take a break, it's almost time for lunch." I say. I was already tiered, even though it was only noon, the Death Eaters that had attacked this place in search for Hermione, destroyed it, and I mean completely destroyed it.

"Yeah, I hate to say it mate, but I'm dying. When I agreed to help Mione, I never thought that it would be this much work, the last time I came here it was incredibly clean, but I'm glad she finally got over her parents deaths." Harry says. We magically dust the furniture at first then, polish it, so it looks all new.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey Gin, you want to see pictures from when I was younger, while we wait for the wash to finish up?" I ask, as we just sit on the dust covered floor, waiting for the last load of laundry to finish.

"Sure, let's go." Ginny says getting up and dusting herself off; I get up as well, also dusting myself off. I lead Ginny upstairs to my bedroom.

"Wait here, I'll go and get it they're in my closet" I tell her, walking into my closet, and bringing out a large blue storage bin, where I stored all my picture and scrapbooks in. When I come out I see Ginny has cleaned the dust off my bed, so we can sit on it. We sit down on the bed, and stretch out our legs. I open the box, and pull out a scrapbook.

"I never knew you made scrapbooks," Ginny says.

"Yeah whenever my parents and I went away on holiday I always took a lot of pictures just to remember what we did there and so my mum said that I should put them together and make a scrapbook of each trip, so I started making scrapbooks. I go back and laugh at some of them and at how bad they were." I say, we both laugh at that, "But ever since I started Hogwarts, there became less and less of them because Hogwarts doesn't give as many holiday breaks as Muggle schools do." I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mione they all look really good, you should make more. You know about the adventures you've had at Hogwarts and stuff so you don't forget it." Ginny says, flipping through one of them.

"I don't think I'll forget my time at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure that everything from the troll and fluffy first year to fighting Umbridge and her squad thingy sixth year, or even the baby project this year." I tell her as I showed her the pictures of when I was little, school trips, family gatherings and so much more. About half an hour later or so, Harry and Draco come in, looking sweaty, and really sexy.

"So while we're working our butts of you two are relaxing and looking at pictures." Harry says angrily, but with a smile on his face showing that he was just kidding. He sits down next to Ginny wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Well I don't know about you three, but I'm starving; I think it's time for lunch now" Draco says, says, sitting on the floor across from us, and leaning on the wall. It takes all my will power to keep from going over there and sitting next to him.

"Well, the kitchen is still a huge mess, so why don't we just order pizza or something quick."

"What's pizza," Ginny and Draco ask at the same time. I laugh remembering that they were purebloods and didn't know anything about muggle food.

"It's muggle food, it's sort of hard to explain but you'll get it when you see it." (**A/N: I couldn't really think of a way to explain pizza so I just left it at that:) **I say.

"Come on Gin, we'll go and get it, I know this really good place that the Duresly's always ordered from, I only got a like one piece but I remember that it tasted really good" Harry says, "you two can find some plastic plates or something to eat on." He adds.

"Sure we have some in the storage room in the basement, there wasn't that much of a mess down there, so we'll be able to find them pretty easily." I say, looking at Ginny trying to catch her eye, but she and Harry apperate away with a POP!

"Soooo…" I say, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"So do you want to go and find the eating untensils." Draco says, just as nervously as I did. _Maybe Ginny was right about him liking me, but he is the guy, I'm not going to make the first move. _**"**Hello? Hermione are you there." He says waving his hand infront of my face.

"Huh, oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I say blushing.

"I figured as much." He smirks. _Ahh he looks so cute when he smirks, it just makes feel like I'm going to melt. Hermione get ahold of yourself, you don't know how he feels yet, or if he even feels something towards you. _

"Whatever let's just go downstairs and look for the stupid plates." I say rolling my eyes and taking his hand. _What are you thinking Hermione; I though you said you would wait for him to make the first move. Yeah well I'm just flirting, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting right?_

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_Ugh why does she have to be so cute why can't she be like everyone other girl? Draco, you have to ask her soon, if she says no then just be friends or make up a lie as to why you asked to her to save yourself from the embarrassment. Do it now._

"Hermione wait I have to tell you something." I blurt out abruptly,_ Way to be smooth Draco, way to be smooth._ "Okay, I don't know how to say this, but Hermione you're different. You're not like any other girl I've met. I know I been a complete git to you and your friends, but that was before, the war changed me and I'm a different person now. A person that was nothing like how I was before and and and," I pause to take a deep breathe, "And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me" I say. Hermione stares at me with a shocked expression. "Umm… you don't have to answer me know, you can-" my words are cut off with Hermione's lips coming and crashing down on mine. It takes me a minute to realize what was happing but when it did, I smile as Hermione pulls away smirking, a Slytherin worthy smirk.

"Did that answer your question Draco?" she asks me with a sly smile on her face.  
"That wasn't quite clear enough; I think I need another message." I say, winking at her, I pull her close to me and rest my hands on her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Slowly I pull away.

"Come on we need to find the plates, Harry and Ginny are going to come back soon." She says taking my hand again, but this time intertwining our fingers. I smile like and idiot, as we walk downstairs to the basement."

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I lead Draco down the stairs, a smile spread across my face. We walk into the basement, I let go of Draco's hand, and go into the back, signaling him to wait there for me.

"Hermione, where are you?" Draco asks as I move some of the things in the front to the get to the plates, which have somehow ended up being all the way in the back.

"Nothing just getting the plates… ah ha I found them." I say getting them and walking back out, "So what do you want to do for the next fifteen minutes until Ginny and Harry get here." I ask, absentmindedly, not realizing how it sounded, or who I was talking to.

"I have a few ideas" Draco replies, letting his voice trail off and wiggling his eyes suggestively. I blush.

"Come on lets go upstairs, and make a clean spot for us to sit and eat, I don't think that Ginny and Harry would like eating on a pile of dust, and neither would I." I say.

"Okay, fine but after that, I'm going to need something in return." He says cheekily. I go on my tippy toes, and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on." I take his hand and pull him upstairs. We go into the dining room and start cleaning the table cover, then the table, then the chairs (with the help of magic of course)

"There I helped you clean, I think I deserve something." Draco says pouting. _Aww he looks so cute. _

"Okay, fine I guess you could get a small reward." I say leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. At the same time he turns so I end up kissing his lips, and Draco kisses me back, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's about time." I hear someone say. We pull apart, Draco finding his shoes really interesting all of a sudden, and my face turning as red as the person who said it's hair. "Well it's true, we've been waiting for a long time for you two to get together. You guys were both so clueless we were betting how long it was before Draco worked up the nerves to ask you out." Ginny says. Harry elbows Ginny and

We sit down at the table and eat, Draco and Ginny liking the Muggle food, about half an hour later we finish eating and magically clean it up.

"Well I was going to say that you and Draco go and finish the laundry while Harry and I go and start painting the walls, but seeing as you two are now together I don't think you'll get any cleaning done." Ginny says laughing.

"Oh please Ginny, it's not like you and Harry would get anything done either." I say, causing both her and Harry to blush.

Ginny and I go and finish the laundry and by the time we're done the boys have finished painting the walls to their original light blue color.

We decide that it would be a good time to go back to the Burrow and apperate there to find Blaise and Luna already there, just sitting and talking about Snorklesprouts **(I don't know, just something random that came into my head.) **We walk in and sit down.

"You guys look exhausted." Blaise says pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know Blaise, weren't we just cleaning a house that has been closed for a long time, that was also attacked by Death Eaters." I say sarcastically.

"Well someone's a little sassy," Draco tells me. I frown, "Don't worry love, I thinks it's cute." I hear sniggering coming from the other four.

"You finally asked her mate." Blaise said in shock, "I thought you two were going to be waiting for each other until like the next century" he adds laughing.

"That's it, if any of you say one more smart comment about me and you're going to regret it." Draco says playfully.

"Ohh I'm so scared" Blaise replies with mock fear.

"You asked for it Zabini." Draco says smiling, and he starts chasing after Blaise. Everyone else laughs.

"Gin, I'm going to go and take a shower, 'kay." I tell her as I dash upstairs. I go take a shower, letting my thoughts wander to what happened earlier that. I sigh as I think about the what happended. Soon the water starts running cold, so I turn off the water and step outside, wrapping a robe around myself, and toweling my hair dry. I go into mine and Ginny's room and find a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants, and a dark yellow tank top to wear. I sit down on the bed and try and get rid of the tangles in my hair, though my hair wasn't bushy like before it still got tangled into a huge mess. I magiked it dry and put in up into a high pony tail, before going downstairs.

I see them all sitting in a circle just talking about their adventures in the groups' first six years of schooling. Draco pats the seat next to him and I go sit next to him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"-so I needed to know who the 'Heir of Slytherin' was. With the help of Mione I brewed Polyjuice potion." Harry says.

"You made Polyjuice potions as second years, without getting caught," Blaise asked amused.

"Yup, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Harry says shuddering at the memory.

"I told you, that Myrtle was annoying, but you said I quote 'The longer we wait the more Muggleborn wizards and witched will be in danger' so you convinced me to brew it. Also as I recall, I did all the brewing while you stood there watching me" Hermione added.

"You never cease to amaze me, first the troll and now the Polyjuice potion, tsk tsk tsk Mione, I thought you were a Gryffindor." Draco says making me blush. "Aww it's okay, everyone loves a rebel. (**Anyone notice my refrence to the HPGF)**" Draco says making my blush grow. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my hair.

We hear a crash in the fire place and turn and look to see green flames, the kind you get when someone's about to Floo in, and hear. "So, you've replaced me already have you Mudblood."

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger ending, please don't hurt me. So who do you guys think it will be I'd love to know. I forget if I already mentioned this, but by far this is my favorite chapter. What do you think, do you think it was too quick, or to sudden. I think Hermione's kind of OCC, but you really can't have a Hermione/Draco fanfic without one of them being OCC. I don't know, I was really unsure about this chapter, I really want some kind of feed back, constructive critism (as long as its worded nicely) is welcome, like always. Oh yeah and don't forget, I'll send you a small preview of the next chapter if you review.**

** -Pineapple246 :)**


	19. Disturbences

**A/N: Finally my internets back and working. I know I said I would update last week, but then the internet went down again, then I became busy with midterms :(. Sorry about this chapter, it's kind of short. I am currently suffering from writers block and also I have no idea what so ever to put in the next chapter, so any ideas are welcome. Also I need a name for this chapter, right now I'm calling and ****Disturbances, but that's just because I'm not sure what to call it. Please review.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"So, you've replaced me already have you Mudblood." I heard a familiar voice drift from the Weaselys fireplace. _Oh great, can't things just go right for once. I just got together with Draco and it's been what, not even three hours; just my luck. _

"Excuse me, but what did you just call me." I say, facing the youngest male Weasely, Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Harry coming to stand next to me, Draco wraps his arm protectively around me.

"I called you a Mudblood," He replies coolly, "it's what you are, aren't you." He adds.

"Take that back, Weasel." I hear Draco growl.

"Oh and why should I, if I'm correct you did call her that for the past 7 years didn't you. Why is it so bad now that I say it? Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood." He says tauntingly. At this point Blaise and Luna were holding Harry and Ginny from attacking Ron.

"Don't bring the last seven years into this, I knew I was wrong and I felt… no I still feel really bad for it, but if you were raised by Lucius and Narcissa, then you wouldn't have known any better either." Draco yelled.

"Oh shut-up Ferret, no one was talking to you anyways, back to you Mudblood, I came back here so you could forgive me and give me back my friends which you have cursed and stolen away from me."

"Don't talk to Mione like that Ron, she's a hundred times the person you'll ever be." Luna speaks up, her normally dreamy voice now sounding dangerous.

"Whatever when you guys decide to grow up, and realize that you could have so much better than that Mudblood book worm, then-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, THIS IS NOT THE WAY WE RAISED YOU TO BE. WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO SAY THAT WORD, WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO YELL AT YOUR BEST FRIEND, WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND. RON JUST LEAVE BEFORE I CURSE YOU." Mrs. Weasely shouted from the front door. Everyone froze at the sound of her voice. I had never heard Mrs. Weasely yell like that, since the incident second year where him and Harry flew a car to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasely, I should leave, I shouldn't be the reason for your family to spilt up." I finally speak in a quiet voice, feeling like it was all my fault Ron was being yelled at. Mrs. Weasely didn't yell a lot, but when she did it is scary.

"Nonsense Hermione dear, our family wouldn't be the same without you and Harry here, you two are a part of this family now, so if you left our family would be spilt apart anyways. Don't you even think for a minute that it is your fault that I just yelled at Ron, it was all his fault." Mrs. Weasely says soothingly. "And didn't I tell you not to call me Mrs. Weasely." She added in mock anger, making me smile. "Now why don't you all head off to bed, tomorrow is going to be a busy day, Arthur and I are going to a Ministry Ball, and you guys have your party tomorrow, Fred and George told me to tell you that the decorations should be done, by the time they come here tomorrow, or something like that." She said the second part mostly to herself.

We all start heading upstairs and when we're out of Mrs. Weasely, I mean Molly's ear shot Ginny finally says, "Don't feel bad Mione he got what he deserved, you're an amazing girl, you smart, pretty, nice, caring, and I could go on forever listing good things about you." Ginny says.

"And don't forget your dating the hottest guy at Hogwarts." Draco says grinning cheekily.

"You always know how to ruin a moment don't you." I say squeezing his hand.

"Oh come on you and Ginny weren't really having a moment, you were just being girls." He says.

"Whatever, I'm exhausted I'm going to go to bed now." I say going on my tippy toes to kiss him quickly before heading into mine and Ginny's room. I walk in to find Ginny already on the bed in her pajamas. "`Night Gin". I say crawling into my bed and falling instantly asleep.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I open my eyes and turn around to see what time it was, 6:30. I groan looking around to see both Harry and Blaise sleeping peacefully. _Well, there's no point in going to sleep now, just go downstairs and read book or something. _I get up, and carefully get a book of the shelf, and tip toe out. I walk downstairs to hear Mrs. Weasely talking to someone. Deciding that it wasn't important I walked into the sitting room, and sat down reading Twi-Moon. I heard someone else come downstairs, I turned to see Hermione walking down.

"Hey" she mumbled, sleepily, "How long have you been here for?" she asks sitting down next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I smiled as she adjusted her head. This was freaking prefect, I could have stayed like this forever.

"Not long just for about 20 minutes." I say. "Have you read this yet," I ask quite confused about what I was reading.

"Huh, no, I've been meaning to read it though." She says closing her eyes.

"How about we read it together." I suggest, pulling her into my lap, and conjuring a blanket to put over my lap to make it a bit warmer. Hermione snuggled up against my chest, holding the book open with her left hand while I held the other side open.

**ooOoo HALF AN HOUR LATER… ooOoo**

"Ugh, I can't believe that I just read that, it was the worst book I ever read" I say getting up to stretch.

"What are you talking about Malfoy, it was an amazing book." Hermione says turning around to face me.

"It made no sense what so ever, I mean have you ever seen a vampire that sparkles in the sun, vampires are just like normal people, they just need blood to survive." I reply

"If you say so." She say rolling her eyes, "the rest of them should be waking up soon; I'm going to go take a shower before everyone else comes down." She adds before hurrying upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think, I really want to know. Please send me ideas of what should happen in the next few chapters, PM me or leave them in a review. Thanks **

**-Pineapple246 :)**


End file.
